


I Need Your Words To Comfort Me

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I'm sorry to whoever I insulted by not tagging correctly, King!Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Older Lottie, Prince/Queen!Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming-Slight, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, drunk!Harry, won't happen again. sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a ruthless king who doesn't care or loves anyone. He believes he has nothing left to lose and has a tendency to drive away those who care. He meets Prince Louis and he realises that maybe he doesn't have to be alone and bitter, he doesn't have to hate everyone and everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Words To Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found here: http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com (I do not take prompts, I see one I like, I write it)
> 
> You guys should listen to this song once you get to the lyrics, Say Goodnight by Cher Lloyd  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pye62SPx__E
> 
> I wanna dedicate this to Lynxh from BottomLouisLibrary for always helping me and for being a great listener, today's her birthday! I hope I don't disappoint her or anybody with this new story. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

The morning sunlight sneaking through the windows awoke King Harry from his restless slumber, startled, the king looked around his royal bedroom before his eyes settled on the empty space beside him on his bed and with a sigh he got up ready to begin another day of the same boring meetings to which he never admitted of despising seeming as he was the king after all. It was just seven in the morning and he felt lonelier than ever knowing he didn't have anybody to eat breakfast with, he would invite some of his servants to eat with him but that will ruin his facade so he stayed silent.

 

Slowly he got up and walked straight to the ensuite bathroom built for a king like himself and walked in on the shower turning it on letting the cold water hit his body in a soft spray waking him up completely. Once he was done showering he dressed in formal yet comfortable garments looking presentable and walked downstairs towards the dinning room where once again he would have to eat alone with only a maid standing in the corner ready at his service by request. As he entered the dinning room he was greeted by Liam who was his right hand and together along with two other people, king Harry handled and made decisions regarding his kingdom and those around his.

 

"Good morning your majesty." Liam smiled bowing down a little to show his respects towards his majesty.

 

"Morning Liam. What's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked taking a seat at the head of the table and looking at Liam expectantly.

 

"King Mark Tomlinson from Doncaster has sent an invitation inviting your majesty to spend a few days at their palace to discuss matters regarding the war going on between both kingdoms." Liam explained looking at Harry directly in the eyes since the king liked it that way.

 

Harry sighed, "What is there to discuss Liam? No matter what he says or does is going to make me change my mind. I want Doncaster in my hands, I don't care how many people my army kills to get what I want. Nothing would change my mind." Harry snapped banging his hands on the table startling the maid on the corner who was trying not to cry.

 

"Perhaps it could be a good idea to accept his invitation." Liam suggested waiting for Harry to start yelling and throwing anything he could get his hands on at him.

 

"Tell Zayn and Niall to meet me in my office after breakfast and make sure you have everything ready." Harry ordered waving Liam away, the boy quickly leaving the room to follow the orders given to him.

 

"Eleanor tell Mary to hurry up with my breakfast for fucks sake. NOW" Harry barked as Eleanor almost tripped on her own feet trying to walk as fast as she could to the kitchen.

 

Harry Edward Styles, second in line to the throne had being crowned king of Cheshire at the mere age of eighteen after his parents and sister's unexpected deaths, leaving him alone to rule a kingdom he wanted nothing to do with. King and Queen Des and Anne along with Harry's older sister Princess Gemma had been killed when their private jet who would have taken them to Doncaster to try and make peace among both kingdoms crashed unexpectedly leaving a whole kingdom completely terrified when they had learned the news.

 

Harry who was in boarding school at the moment was immediately taken back to his palace before the news could reach him and after he learned the terrible news, sobbed inconsolably on Mary's arms and trashed his room he was told the crowning ceremony would be held the next day since Harry was next in line and the only one. When the news reached the people of Cheshire there had been an issue regarding their new soon to be king and his heir who would be the next and only one in line to the throne.

 

At the age of fifteen, Prince Harry loved by everybody and with his parents and sister's support had come out as gay. At the moment there had been no argument and rejection over the young Prince's sexuality as he was second in line and Princess Gemma who was first in line could produce the heir to the throne to continue the line. Now that Princess Gemma was dead taking the only chance to continue their line with her, the kingdom began worrying over how will Prince Harry produce an heir if he was gay.

 

The day set to crown Prince Harry-the soon to be king announced that in the future he was willing to marry a woman worthy of becoming the new Queen in order to produce the oh so desired heir. After he was crowned, the once happy and energetic Prince became a bitter and ruthless king who had no compassion towards the weak, he continued the war against Doncaster more out of revenge than duty knowing that had been the place where his family and his dreams were taken away from him.

 

The years passed and now the twenty-three year old king wasn't a kid anymore, he went from being average height to growing over six feet tall, his shoulders became broader and stronger, his baby fat was now long gone after extreme exercise, fencing and horse riding, his once wild and unmanageable curly brown hair that once was in a fringe was now styled back in a quiff so it wouldn't get on his face, but the most significant changes were the ones that told people their king was no longer the innocent and happy Prince he had once been. Harry's eyes no longer held that shine and happiness it once did, he no longer smiled no matter what and his mood was worse than the devil's himself. To top it all he had rejected every single woman in his kingdom that was considered worthy of marrying him with the argument that she wasn't good enough for him leaving him single and with no heir to be crowned king or queen after him.

 

"About time!" Harry snapped at Eleanor, Perrie, and Danielle when they walked through the door carrying his breakfast.

 

"Our apologies your majesty." Perrie, the bravest one out of the three apologised looking straight at Harry's emerald green eyes with her own piercing blue ones.

 

"Don't let it happen again, got it. Eleanor stay, the rest of you can leave." Harry said through gritted teeth watching as Eleanor, the shy one of the three took her place in the corner looking anywhere but at Harry.

 

"What happened to the goofy Harry we all used to play with?" Danielle asked sighing sadly when she thought Harry could no longer hear her.

 

Harry turned to glare at her then at Eleanor who had her head down looking at the floor and that's when Harry noticed her bottom lip was trembling. He wanted to get up and comfort the girl, he took a bite out of his French toast and looked at Eleanor again, this time all he saw was a skinny seven year old little girl with dried chapped lips, face covered with dirt, brown long hair a tangled mess and dressed up in rags begging for food out in the streets with no family to look after her.

 

"Ellie-El, why don't you have a seat?" Harry asked looking at her as she observed him with wide brown eyes at him having used her old nickname.

 

She gulped, "Oh no your majesty, I can't." Eleanor said trying so hard to keep her voice from trembling.

 

"I said. Sit. Down." Harry hissed.

 

"Your majesty tha-"

 

Eleanor couldn't even finish her sentence when a plate full of food was thrown her way and if she hadn't moved out of the way on time like she did, it would have hit her straight in the face. She looked up to see Harry towering over her with furious eyes and if looks could kill she would be eight feet underground by now. Knowing the king's temper, Eleanor knew what was coming and immediately the dam broke and she began crying uncontrollably begging for mercy with her eyes.

 

Harry remembered that look, he had seen it thirteen years ago when a little girl had approached a ten year old Harry outside the fence where he was playing in the garden with his expensive toys, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drinking milk. She had been crying and Harry knew it because her face had clean streaks where the tears had been streaming down. Innocent Harry had taken another bite of his sandwich in front of her and the little girl began crying again.

 

*

 

"Why are you crying?" He had asked her not understanding why she was dressed in rags and was dirty. "What's your name?" He asked again.

 

"El-Eleanor Calder." She hicupped wiping her nose with the sleeve of her once pink dress.

 

"Didn't your mummy told you it's gross to wipe your nose with your sleeves? Why are you dressed like that, your hair is all tangled up worse than mine is in the mornings and you're all dirty." Harry said and immediately regretted it when Eleanor began crying louder.

 

"I don't have a mummy or a daddy, I have n-no one and I'm hungry." Eleanor cried clutching the fence rails.

 

"Here." Harry said walking up to her and giving her his sandwich and milk without thinking and the little girl hesitated for a bit before she took them both and started eating as fast as she could.

 

"Slow down tiger, you're gonna choke." Harry giggled.

 

"I haven't eaten in two days," Eleanor said smiling at him through a mouthful of food and Harry's heart broke but he immediately brightened when an idea popped in his head.

 

"Stay right here Ellie-El, don't go anywhere. Do you want more food?" Harry asked and chuckled when the girl nodded furiously.

 

As Eleanor waited outside the fence, Harry had gone to get both his mum and Mary, the cook who was a young twenty-five year old woman with two daughters named Danielle and Perrie with who Harry liked to play along with the kids of his dad's workers Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Harry wasn't a spoiled child and got along well with the kids whose parents worked at the palace, his parents had taught him that everyone no matter who they were, what they had, or where they came from were worth the same.

 

Minutes later Harry came back to a busy Eleanor who was wiping the crumbs off of her dirty dress and when she looked up her big smile instantly faded and turned into fear when she saw the two women accompanying Harry. She took a step back ready to run away but froze when Harry held up a banana and a chocolate bar, she eyed them hungrily licking her lips taking a step forward taking the banana, peeling it off with shaky hands and eating it as slow as she could.

 

"Mummy, Mary, this is Eleanor Calder or Ellie-El for short. She doesn't have a home or family, can she stay with us?" Harry asked innocently.

 

"Harry honey, we can't just take her in. We have to call social services so they can take her to a foster home." Anne said eyeing the poor little girl feeling sad for her and the state she was in.

 

"No please! I don't wanna go there." El cried getting ready to run away.

 

"Wait! I could take her in and take care of her as if she was my own, I know Pez and Dani would love a new sister." Mary interrupted feeling sorry for the sweet girl who only wanted a proper home.

 

"Are you sure Mary? This means more work for you." Queen Anne asked her servant.

 

"I am. She's just an innocent who needs a mother, a family." Mary replied smiling at El.

 

"You hear that Ellie-El? You have a new mummy, Mary's gonna be your mummy and you also get two new sisters named Perrie who we call Pez and Danielle but we call her Dani. ERIC, OPEN THE GATE SO ELLIE-EL CAN GET IN! Oh and you have to meet Zayn, Liam, and Niall, they're nice too." Harry babbled as they all walked to the main gate who Eric had already opened after his queen's approval.

 

"Do I get to play with them? How old are they, how old are you?" Eleanor asked enthusiastically following them towards the gate.

 

"M'ten and so is Niall, Liam and Zayn are eleven, Dani is nine and Pez is eight." Harry said jumping up and down then grabbing her little hand to pull her inside not caring if it was dirty.

 

She was taken away by Mary to give her a bath and feed her a proper meal and once she was fed and clean she was introduced to Perrie and Danielle who were delighted to have a new sister, especially Perrie since she got to be an older sister and together both girls promised to always look after their new sister. After she was introduced to Liam, Niall, and Zayn they all became good friends and spent the day playing in the garden with Prince Harry until he was sent to boarding school at thirteen only visiting during the summers. Harry had been a happy kid but now he was nothing but hate, bitterness, and someone who no longer loved or cared.

 

*

 

"Why are you so damn useless Eleanor?" Harry spat glaring at her.

 

"Y-Your majesty, p-please." Eleanor stuttered trying to get away from Harry's glare.

 

"Clean that mess up, I want it spotless for when I comeback for lunch." Harry yelled walking away to his office not giving a damn about Eleanor's sobs echoing around the large room.

 

When he got to his office he was welcomed by Liam, Zayn and, Niall who immediately started talking about the situation in Doncaster. According to Zayn, King Tomlinson had already accepted that he couldn't continue with a war that had no point and was willing to make a treaty with Harry to bring peace to both kingdoms but Harry being the stubborn and heartless king everyone knew him as said he didn't give two fucks about Tomlinson's wishes and that if he wanted to keep fighting against him then he would, his kingdom was way more powerful than his and that made Harry the most powerful king around.

 

"Your majesty, I think you should accept the invitation. Who knows? Maybe you'll like what he has in mind." Zayn said hoping to convince his king.

 

"Or you could ask for anything you want Harr-Your majesty." Niall offered, correcting his mistake on time knowing he'll get hell by calling the king by his name when they were no longer allowed to do so.

 

"You're right Niall, I'll probably end up attacking them anyway." Harry said coldly making Zayn sigh silently and Liam shake his head disapprovingly while the king wasn't looking.

 

"I'll let king Tomlinson know then. You are to have dinner with him, Queen Johanna, Princess Charlotte, and Prince Louis." Niall informed him reading it from a piece of formal paper.

 

"Harry looked up surprised. "I didn't know he had more than one child. I only knew about Princess Charlotte."

 

"That's because he had another child after the war started, you and Charlotte where only five then. Prince Louis is young, only seventeen." Liam explained.

 

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow I'll finally get my queen or king." Harry laughed such a shivering laugh that made the other three men shudder.

 

"Your majesty, must I remind you that Princess Charlotte is set to marry the king of Spain in a few months, and you know you can't marry another man. Your majesty needs an heir for the throne." Liam said nervously.

 

"Blah, blah, blah, in that case why don't I just fuck a prostitute and produce your oh so desired heir. Or better yet, why don't we find a suitable donor and hire a damn surrogate to carry this damn child I would want nothing to do with." Harry snapped glaring at Liam.

 

"Harry you know you need a queen, not just an heir. And don't give me that look, I'm aware I called you by your name and I know you hate this situation but there's nothing we can do. I hate that you can't marry whoever you want and that you have to marry a woman, but your queen is the one that has to carry and give birth to the child." Zayn explained trying not to tear up since what Harry was going through had turned him into a cold hearted monster.

 

"Whatever! Niall, tell Danielle and Perrie to pack our bags. We leave today at noon and I want all three of you ready by then." Harry said getting up from his chair and leaving the room to go visit them.

 

~*~

 

Harry found himself walking carefully through the cemetery and with each step he took he felt his limbs getting heavier and heavier. He finally stopped in front of three tombstones and walked straight to the one in the middle setting one of the three red roses he was holding on top of the tombstone marked 'Gemma Anne Styles'. He then set the other two roses on his parents tombstones before he went back to Gemma's and kneeled down next to it slightly touching the cold hard stone that seemed to make fun of him as the seconds passed by.

 

"I hate it so much Gems, why did you had to go, why did you and our parents had to leave me alone?" Harry whimpered trying to hold back the unshed tears stinging his eyes.

 

"I'm supposed to marry a woman to produce a baby for the sake of this bloody kingdom, but what about me Gems? What about what I want? I'm already miserable as it is, I don't want to end up hating my own child. I can't." Harry cried finally letting the fat hot tears roll down his cheeks.

 

"Tell me what should I do Gems because I can't do this anymore, it's eating me alive. I can't keep living like this." Harry once again pleaded expecting her to answer but knowing deep inside that he would never hear her voice again comforting him at night with her arms wrapped around his body singing to him until he fell asleep.

 

With one last look at their tombstones, Harry got up wiping his face of any sign that he had been crying and walked back to his bedroom to once again drown in his own bitterness and hate everything around him. To fall back into a deep depression where he was alone, where everybody thought he was a heartless monster, a ruthless king that would never love.

 

~*~

 

The next day all four men left to Doncaster at noon expecting to arrive there at around nine thirty at night since Harry refused to even look at private jets much less commercial airplanes since the deaths of almost the entire royal family. All three boys had piled up in the same car as Harry instead of the one following them to discuss matters with the king concerning the war and what kind of peace treaty the king of Cheshire should agree to.

 

After many arguments, naps, snide comments and threats made by the king himself they finally arrived to their destination driving straight to the palace where like the king of Cheshire had requested, there was no welcome celebration or a dinner held in his honor. Harry liked it that way since he couldn't tolerate people faking respect for him when in reality they hated him for almost having them live in poverty and hunger to pay for a war Harry himself refused to stop when it clearly had no purpose anymore. It had purpose for him and that's all that mattered, he was starting to think that maybe he really was a monster.

 

Shortly after arriving they were welcomed by the king, the queen and the princess themselves with King Mark apologising for Prince Louis' absence since he was attending an important event, something Harry couldn't care less about. They were then led to the guest rooms and once Harry was settled in he let out a shaky breath and shuddered remembering how Princess Charlotte or 'Lottie' like she had insisted on him calling her had literally eye raped him throughout the entire conversation.

 

It was almost midnight and Harry kept tossing and turning around on the bed that wasn't as comfortable as his, might he add, when he decided he had had enough and got up putting on his robe, slippers and walked out of his room for a much needed walk through the amazing gardens he had spotted earlier. He made his way outside the palace and into the garden where the cool air hit him, deliciously kissing his warm skin making him shiver a bit before getting used to the new temperature. He wondered aimlessly for a while until a dark curvy figure made him stop in his tracks and thinking it was Lottie he immediately turned around to run away from her when a voice as sweet as honey that didn't belonged to Lottie at all made him stop.

 

"Hey! Who are you?" The dark figure acknowledged him walking towards him making Harry get defensive.

 

"The question here is, who the hell are you?" Harry spoke and smirked as the figure stopped walking.

 

Harry didn't expected the figure to start walking again much less expected it to completely take his breath away once he revealed himself by standing right under the lamp post, the white light surrounding him making him look like an angel and Harry found himself getting trapped under some sort of spell that prevented him from moving much less talk. The boy was exquisite and it made Harry think of a pixie with his curvy body and chestnut hair in a short fringe covering half of his forehead.

 

"I'm Prince Louis. Now who are you?" Louis asked sassily.

 

"King Harry of Cheshire. Shouldn't you be in bed already." Harry questioned the Prince who blushed a deep red making him look rather lovely.

 

"Uh, I guess. I couldn't sleep so I was just-I was just taking a walk. Good night." Louis answered looking everywhere but at Harry then quickly walking back to the palace passing by Harry who couldn't help but stare at him noticing what a magnificent bum the young Prince owned. After a few seconds of admiring the dark garden Harry decided to go back to his room and there he fell asleep with thoughts of the young beautiful Prince.

 

The next day a grumpy Harry was woken up by Liam who seemed to always get up at an ungodly hour of the morning waking Harry up if the king wasn't up by then and receiving threats and foul words in response as Harry tried to bury himself deeper into the foreign covers that were strangely more comfortable since the night before when he had come back from the garden.

 

"God Liam! What time s'it?" Harry groaned not wanting to be bothered again.

 

"It's six thirty. Please get up if you want to know what the lads and I came up with for a solution to the war." Liam said opening the curtains letting the bright light in.

 

"Tell them to come here and shut those curtains up!" Harry hissed.

 

"I'll be right back then," Liam sighed walking out of the room to get Niall and Zayn.

 

Harry got up to the bathroom to do his business and when he came back all three men were already standing in front of him waiting for him. Zayn was holding a piece of paper that looked like the damn treaty he didn't care at all, he had already made up his mind as to what he wanted in exchange for peace and nobody was going to deny that to him, not his own parliament, the three man standing in front of him and most important of all not even King Tomlinson himself was going to ruin it for him. He wanted peace, well he was going to get his peace but at a high price.

 

"Zayn put that away. I already know what I want." Harry smirked plopping himself down on the bed.

 

"May I ask what is it, your majesty?" Liam gulped nervously, looking at Zayn and Niall who shared the same nervous expression as him before looking back at Harry again.

 

"Oh it's very simple. Last night I decided that I'm tired of all your bullshit rules and whatnot, I am the king so that means I get to do whatever I want without you all stopping me. King Tomlinson wants peace, well I want Prince Louis." Harry shrugged as if what he had just announced wasn't a big deal.

 

"Your majesty you know that's imposs-" Liam began.

 

"You think I care?" Harry snapped glaring at Liam.

 

"Prince Louis is already engaged to the Prince of Germany." Niall blurted out.

 

"What? How if they're both males? They won't be able to produce an heir." Zayn said.

 

"I don't know Zee. I heard one of the maids talking about it, he'll be wedded off to that douche bag as soon as he turns eighteen which is in about six months. If he's gonna marry another man then I don't see why your majesty can't marry him instead." Niall explained looking at Harry who was smiling at him that same goofy smile he had missed so much.

 

"Then it has been decided then, Prince Louis would be the new Queen of Cheshire." Harry announced smiling like never before.

 

"Fine, but just think about how the kingdom of Cheshire is going to react." Liam warned following Zayn who had left the room already probably to announce to King Tomlinson that Harry had made a decision regarding the war.

 

"I don't give a shit." Harry shrugged walking back to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

~*~

 

After breakfast that same day which was rather awkward to Harry since Louis was really quiet to be considered normal and would avoid eye contact with him at all and Lottie just wouldn't stop flirting shamelessly with him and to be honest it was starting to freak him out so much that he had to excuse himself earlier than planned asking King Tomlinson to meet him later to discuss a solution for their situation.

 

"Tell me again why can't I just break it off with my fiance and get engaged with this one." Lottie asked.

 

"Because it has already been decided and its too late to do it and if you haven't noticed he is gay." Mark said putting another piece of fruit into his mouth.

 

"I know he's gay father but if you haven't noticed he is the last of the Styles and that means he must marry a woman to produce an heir. Tell me? Is another man going to get pregnant and carry the child for nine months? No." Lottie rambled on answering her own questions.

 

"I guess not." Mark mumbled looking straight at his son who was busy trying to ignore them.

 

~*~

 

"Have you decided what you want to stop this war?" King Tomlinson asked a smirking Harry.

 

"I have, and if you want me to stop the attacks you'll only have to give me what I want." Harry said trying not to laugh at Mark's face.

 

"And what will that be?" Mark nervously asked chewing on his bottom lip.

 

"It's very simple. All I want is Prince Louis to be wedded off to me as soon as possible and you'll see my troops retreating in about two weeks." Harry said leaning back crossing his arms around his chest.

 

"That's impossible, I'm sorry but I can't do that." Mark declined knowing it was his only chance but he didn't want to have his beloved seventeen year old son get married to a heartless man six years older than him who had the reputation of being ruthless. He couldn't have Louis go through hell married to a man like king Harry Styles just so he could stop a war that had been going on for almost twenty years between both kingdoms.

 

"And why the hell not?" Harry glared at him.

 

"You're the only Styles left. How are you gonna continue the line if you marry my son who happens to be much male like you." Mark questioned trying to get the idea out of his head.

 

"That doesn't concern you and if that's what you're worried about then why is he gonna marry the Prince of Germany who happens to also be a man?" Harry asked smirking knowing he had king Tomlinson in his hands.

 

"They're already engaged and there's nothing we or you can do." Mark said finally admitting that Louis was indeed engaged to another man.

 

"Well, then there's nothing I can do about the war. Expect more attacks coming your majesty." Harry said while mockingly vowing down to king Tomlinson.

 

"Wait!" Mark exclaimed grabbing Harry's arm with his hand in an attempt to stop him.

 

"Yes?" Harry mockingly asked.

 

"If I accept your offer you have to promise me to treat him right. He's a very sweet yet very naive and innocent boy, and-" Mark tried to explain trying not to cry because he was about to hand his beloved and only son to a monster.

 

"You'll break that engagement off now and then announce the great news about my marriage to your son as soon as possible. We'll have a small ceremony here then a traditional one in my kingdom where he'll be crowned new 'Queen of Cheshire.' My company Louis and I leave tomorrow morning." Harry interrupted the older king and left the room after, leaving an almost crying king sitting there hating himself for what he had agreed to.

 

He slowly got up and asked one of the guards to get his queen Jay, Charlotte and Louis and while he waited he used that time to communicate to the German king that his son would no longer be wedded off to his son due to Louis never agreeing on that engagement and after an argument with the king it was decided it was for the best seeming as the German Prince didn't wanted to be wedded off to Louis either. His only worry now was his family's reaction, especially Louis' about the new engagement.

 

Minutes later all three members of the royal family walked in sitting on the three chairs in front of Mark's desk looking expectantly at him, especially Louis. Mark swallowed and looked at Jay then Charlotte before his eyes finally settled back on his beloved son. He had basically condemned his only son to live a miserable life with someone who didn't even love himself much less someone else. Happy, beautiful, yet naive and innocent Louis would spend the rest of his life married to a man and ruling a kingdom he had never visited along with king Harry.

 

"How did the meeting go dear?" Jay asked expectantly.

 

"He said he would stop the war altogether in exchange for something." Mark explained.

 

"What is it?" Charlotte urged him to continue.

 

"He wants Louis' hand in matrimony. He just wants to marry Louis, Jay." Mark blurted out looking at Louis' surprised expression and Jay's horrified one.

 

"Absolutely not!" Jay yelled slamming her hands startling all three members of the family.

 

"It has already been decided Jay." Mark argued looking at her then at Louis who was looking at her then at him with wide eyes.

 

"I'm not gonna let my son get married to that man, he's six years older than him and God only knows what kind of treatment he's gonna give to Louis!" Jay argued.

 

"That's all he wants in exchange for peace, all he wants is to marry Louis." Mark explained trying to calm her down.

 

"Don't touch me! Why should my son pay for the consequences of a war you started, it's your fault not his." Jay screamed.

 

"We'll have a small ceremony here tonight then tomorrow morning Louis leaves with him and his company to Cheshire where he'll be wedded off to him then crowned as soon as he gets there." Mark explained in a tone that clearly said he was done arguing.

 

"What about m-my engagement wi-" Louis asked trying to figure out what was going on.

 

"I broke it off! I need to talk to you privately Louis." Mark said dismissing the other two girls.

 

"What do you think Louis?" Mark asked after his wife and daughter had left. Even if it was already decided, he still wanted to know what was going on through his son's head.

 

"I-I don't want to marry a stranger father but if it helps bring peace then I'll just accept my fate. Are you all coming to Cheshire with me for the wedding?" Louis asked hoping for a yes, he didn't wanted tonight to be his last time seeing his family.

 

"No, he made it clear it will only be you going back with him. Louis please...whatever you do please don't anger him. I don't want him to hurt you my son." Mark said tearing up and bringing Louis into a hug.

 

"I won't father." Louis mumbled, already scared of what the king would do to him if he did.

 

"You should go and start getting ready. Pack your bags and such." Mark dismissed him with a tiny kiss on the forehead.

 

"Yes father." Louis nodded heading off to his room.

 

The ceremony got there faster than ever with Harry shinning with internal happiness that of course he wouldn't let anyone see other than himself, he wasn't even worried about what the parliament or his citizens will say about his marriage to Louis Tomlinson II. He was tired of pleasing everyone but himself, he wanted to be happy for once in the last five year of his life and he honestly didn't give a shit about theirs opinions considering he was the king after all.

 

Louis was freaking out, he was a nervous wreck and his crying mother wasn't helping as she kept telling him to not be naive and reject the engagement to which he said that as Prince of this kingdom it was his duty to help and protect it. Lottie wasn't helping either as she kept teasing him about how he was finally going to lose his virginity not tonight but the night after he was to be crowned he would have to do the deed with king Harry making Louis blush a million shades of red.

 

The ceremony was way too quick and simple for Louis' liking but what could he do if his new 'husband' had wanted it that way. After the ceremony where they hadn't kissed or talked at all and with a new ring that weighted a ton Louis had gone straight to bed knowing that will be his last night there and he would deny it if asked but he teared up a little. He was beginning to fall asleep when the door to his room was opened then closed and thinking it was probably his mother checking on him he pay no attention to it until he felt the bed dip a little next to him and a hand touching his hips and thighs.

 

He froze not knowing what to do thinking of who could it be, if it was a guard or a servant he was royally screwed, pun intended and all. Mustering enough courage innocent Louis turned around on his back and gasped when he was face to face with his new husband who was smirking and looking at him with hungry eyes, still roaming his hips and thigh with his hand. Louis let out a tiny moan that didn't went unnoticed by Harry when his hand palmed him through his pajama bottoms.

 

"Y-You're not supposed to be h-here." Louis whispered backing away from Harry who let out a tiny growl and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist bringing him chest to chest against his naked one.

 

"And why not?" Harry asked slipping his hand inside Louis' pajamas wrapping it around his flaccid cock pumping it slowly.

 

"B-Because y-you can't. W-We have to w-wait until tomorrow night." Louis whispered nervously looking at Harry with his wide blue eyes and Harry thought that was the most adorable face he had ever seen.

 

"Shh, daddy doesn't have to know." Harry whispered capturing Louis' lips with his own and the blue eyed boy gasped because he had never been kissed like that by anyone, small pecks with past secret boyfriends but that was it.

 

Harry deepened the kiss while pumping Louis at the same time as the Prince tried to contain his moans and the need to fuck himself on Harry's hand but failing miserably as the king's hand worked wonders on his now fully erect cock. Harry broke the kiss and smirked when Louis whined out of protest then pulled his pajamas off taking a good look at him while Louis resisted the urge to cover himself up from Harry's hungry gaze.

 

Harry licked his plump lips as his eyes roamed Louis' body and the Prince gasped loudly when Harry lean down taking him in his mouth sliding his tongue at the tip and around it making him feel pure ecstasy as no one had ever done that to him. He reached down and tangled his fingers through his husband's curls as he began bobbing his head up and down sending waves of pleasure through his spine.

 

"N-No, wait-oh god!" Louis moaned wanting Harry to stop because they weren't supposed to do that and he wasn't ready, he didn't wanted to do it yet but at the same time he didn't wanted Harry to stop.

 

Harry kept doing it and didn't notice the small knock on Louis' door until Louis mustering all the strength he had which was little compared to Harry's grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him off of the bed where he landed with a small oomph then an ow as Louis quickly pulled the covers over him to hide his raging erection just in time before the door was opened and his mum walked in smiling sadly at him and turning the light of his lamp on.

 

"M-Mum, what are you d-doing here?" Louis asked trying not to look over to the side where Harry had landed, silently thanking the gods that his mum wouldn't be able to see him unless she walked over to that side and hoping for the king to stay there and be quiet.

 

"Since you're leaving tomorrow really early I thought we could spend a few hours together right now since I don't know when I'll see you again. Love are you okay? You look like you been running." Jay confessed trying not to cry then quickly changing into concern.

 

"O-Okay, don't worry mum I know I'll be fine." Louis reassured her not wanting to say anything else since Harry was there.

 

"Just promise me that the moment he does or says something you don't like you're coming back here okay." Jay said hugging her son and rubbing his back.

 

"Mum you know I can't do that..." Louis argued back because he knew that once the words 'I do' were spoken and he was crowned to lead Cheshire along with his husband there was no way back; not that there was one back since they were already tied together in Doncaster but still they couldn't do anything until Louis was crowned which he thought was a stupid thing.

 

"I know baby and one more thing...when you, you know." Jay mumbled looking around the room.

 

"I get it mum." Louis said blushing a deep red praying for his mum to change the subject looking at Harry's direction knowing he was there and that made it more embarrassing than it really was.

 

"Make sure he uses protection, and if he doesn't want to then don't have sex with him." Jay rushed looking at her son. She couldn't tell him why it was important but it was for his own good and if what she knew was meant to happen their wedding night and without protection then it will be too late for her to get him out of there later.

 

"Mum!!" Louis whined completely mortified and if that wasn't enough, what happened next made him want to dig a hole in the ground and hide there forever.

 

"I think whether we decide to use protection or not is none of your business Jay." Harry said getting up from his spot making Jay scream and Louis hide his face in his hands, his hard on long gone by now.

 

Louis looked up to see Harry standing next to him glaring at his mum wearing only boxers and he felt his face heat up more than ever when his mum looked between the two taking in their flushed faces, Harry's tangled up hair and the way Louis clutched the blankets around himself figuring out that he was naked from the waist down. Jay looked at him with a disappointing look and gave Harry a furious one as she fixed her pajamas.

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, explain to me what is this man doing here," Jay yelled "You know he's not supposed to be here."

 

"He-uhh-we-we" Louis stuttered trying to come up with something since he couldn't tell her what they had been doing earlier.

 

"As you can see, we were quite busy before you so rudely interrupted." Harry glared, not caring if he was disrespecting her.

 

Jay glared at him, "I see your mother failed to educate you into a young respectful man. She never thought you the proper way to treat a lady? She must be turning in her grave knowing ho-"

 

"That's enough mother!" Louis shouted noticing Harry's sad then murderous expression.

 

Jay gasped, "Don't talk to me like that young man."

 

"Then don't talk to my husband like that and express yourself like that about his mother." Louis glared.

 

"Louis I-" Jay insisted.

 

"It's best if you leave mother." Louis said getting up with the blankets wrapped around his waist opening the door.

 

"He's coming with me, he's not supposed to be here." Jay argued, waiting for Harry to get out of her son's room first.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry said getting on the bed as if he was going to sleep there.

 

"This is unacceptable." Jay said walking out of the room with Louis closing the door after her then turning around to look at the greek god look alike on his bed.

 

"Where were we my queen?" Harry smirked patting the spot next to him.

 

"I'm n-not your queen a-and I need you to get o-out of here." Louis stuttered again.

 

"No way I'm leaving...princess. I'm sleeping here so do me a favor and get over here, I need to spoon someone." Harry said making himself more comfortable and turning the light off as he pulled the bed sheets over him leaving Louis standing by the door in complete darkness.

 

Internally groaning Louis made his way over to his bed thankful that it was king sized as he layed far away from Louis wrapped in his own cocoon of blankets comfortable enough which he quickly stopped feeling when Harry pulled him over to him spooning him with his massive frame, arms wrapped around his waist as he buried his face on the crook between his shoulder and neck as he let out a tiny squeak. He was too tired to argue and soon fell asleep in his husband's arms.

 

The next morning was filled with hugs and tears as the Prince said goodbye to his family and the citizens of Doncaster who were devastated to see him go, and even more because they knew he had been wedded off to king Harry in exchange for peace and that wouldn't end well. When Louis had woken up that morning Harry was already gone, apparently giving orders to his servants to prepare everything and had even argued with the parliament who didn't approved of his marriage but because Harry was the king he threatened to fire them all and suddenly his marriage was approved, even blessed by all of them.

 

"Remember to use protection." Jay reminded Louis while she was hugging him not noticing Lottie had heard her.

 

"Mum why do you keep insisting on that?" Louis whined blushing bright red.

 

"Dear brother, you don't have to listen to her and use one. It feels better bare." She shrugged, smirking at the face Louis made.

 

"Lottie! I don't-I'm not even ready for that." Louis blushed.

 

"Didn't you share a bed with him last night? Mom was furious, what were you guys doing? Did you blow him, did he?" Lottie wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"No he didn't!" Louis shrieked blushing even a deeper red as he realised he had practically told Lottie what Harry had done.

 

"Oh my god he totally did! Lou, you gotta learn to keep your mouth shut. I'm gonna miss you and I love you so so much." Lottie said tearing up a little hugging her little brother.

 

"I'll miss you too, if you want you can visit us with your fiance." Louis said hoping for a yes.

 

"I'll see what I can do love." Lottie smiled rustling his hair and going to stand next to their mother.

 

Louis saw the three boys who were accompanying Harry walk out with their luggage and as he made eye contact with the one called Liam he only received a sad look. He saw a pissed off Harry walking out of the palace followed by King Tomlinson who had a sad expression etched on his face. He hugged his father goodbye who told him to be a good husband and to not piss him off and Louis was left confused by that request.

 

Soon enough Louis was stuck in the car alone with Harry since Harry had told the other boys to ride on the other car and that had made Louis really nervous. He spent the whole ride trying not to freak out over the thought of finally being alone with him and then the wedding and finally him accepting the title as husband of King Harry Styles and new ruler of Cheshire. Thinking about last night when Harry had sneaked into his bedroom sent shivers straight to his cock and decided that if he didn't want to do anything with him then he won't because he couldn't force him.

 

"As soon as we get there two of the maids will take you up to a guest room to get you ready for the wedding and such." Harry said, not even looking up from his book.

 

"O-Okay." Louis stuttered.

 

Louis failed to notice when he had fallen asleep because next thing he knew he was being woken up by a bitter looking king who urged him to get out of the fucking car and that he didn't have time for his laziness in front of Liam, Niall, Zayn and three young girls to which the blond one looked pissed, the one with curly brown hair looked sad and the brunette one looked like she wanted to cry and would rather be anywhere but there.

 

"You three take him up to a guest room and get him ready. Now! I want the ceremony to be today not next week." Harry yelled.

 

"You don't have to be rude." Louis mumbled low enough for only Harry to hear as he looked up at him since Harry was a head taller than he was.

 

"I didn't asked for your damn opinion." Harry growled grabbing Louis and pushing him towards the girls with enough force to send him crashing against Perrie sending her down to the ground.

 

"I-I'm sorry." Perrie said getting up with the help of both Louis and Niall who were sending disapproving glances to Harry.

 

"Its alright, it wasn't your fault. We should get going." Louis announced motioning for the girls to walk first and as he left he sent one more sad look to his husband for pushing him for no reason whatsoever.

 

"Keep doing that and soon he'll get tired of your shit just like every body else here." Zayn glared walking away.

 

"What the fuck is he on?" Harry asked faking ignorance.

 

"You know what. Look at El, you two used to be like siblings and now she's afraid of you Harry. She's so scared that every time she's around you she feels like passing out. Give Prince Louis a few weeks with your attitude, you acting like this and I'm sure he'll either end up being scared shitless of you or end up hating you." Liam said and walked away with the rest of Louis and Harry's luggage.

 

"Oh, so now everybody hates the king, that's just peachy." Harry said sarcastically, not letting it get to him because truth be told, it hurt a lot to know.

 

"We don't hate you your majesty, we just want the old Harry back." Niall mumbled and took off running with tears on his eyes leaving a flabbergasted king behind.

 

~*~

 

"Was he always this rude?" Louis asked the girls who were going through his clothes trying to find the suit brought specifically for the ceremony and crowning.

 

"No, he used to be a good man up until he was crowned at eighteen." Perrie said, receiving a glare from Danielle that clearly said shut up.

 

"I know he ascended as king when his parents and sister died but apart from that what's so wrong about being crowned king?" Louis asked.

 

Perrie sighed, "He never wanted to be king, he-"

 

"Your majesty, I think you should ask him yourself. Not us, we're not meant to talk about this." Danielle interrupted.

 

"We must hurry." Perrie said.

 

"What are your names?" Louis asked smiling at the three girls.

 

"I'm Perrie, that's Danielle, and the shy one right there is Eleanor. She doesn't talk much." Perrie explained pointing at each girl.

 

Soon enough Louis was ready and his nervousness just increased, he thought he was stupid since all he had to do was stand in front of the altar with Harry by his side and say I do then wait for the Archbishop to crown him after saying an oath and that was it. He was still afraid of messing up and it didn't help that Harry had stated that he wanted Louis to be crowned with the title of Queen and nothing else and even though he hated being feminized by him and his kingdom who was he to object to it seeming as nothing he could do would change his mind.

 

"It's time to go your majesty." Danielle announced from the door where she waited for him along with Liam.

 

The ceremony was held in the palace's ballroom where Harry already wearing his crown was already waiting for him accompanied by Liam, Niall, Zayn, members of the parliament, Perrie, Danielle, and Eleanor, many people Louis had never seen and the Archbishop smiling at him warmly and sadly at the same time. Louis just wanted everyone to stop looking at him like they were sorry he was gonna marry their king and without thinking he smiled widely just focusing on his already husband who immediately smiled a little, his green eyes not as cold as before.

 

"We are here to celebrate the union of King Harry Edward Styles of Cheshire to Prince Louis William Tomlinson II of Doncaster." The Archbishop began just as Louis took his last step in front of the altar and Harry took his hand in his.

 

"As requested by his majesty the King, I've been notified to skip the usual ceremony routine and get straight to the point." The Archbishop said eyeing Harry as Harry urged him on with his gaze.

 

"His majesty, do you take Prince Louis William Tomlinson II to be your lawfully wedded husband and Queen, to love, protect and fairly rule this kingdom together as long as you both shall live?"

 

"I do." Harry said trying not to smile.

 

"Prince Louis, do you take King Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband and king, to love, protect, and fairly rule this kingdom together as long as you both shall live?"

 

Silence. Whispers. Louis couldn't move or say anything as he wondered what the hell was he doing here in an unknown kingdom about to be crowned as their 'Queen' by saying I do to a man he knew nothing about at just seventeen, he wasn't even of age to get married yet, and there he was. He knew Harry was the last royal and desperately needed to produce an heir to keep the line going, he needed a successor and how the hell was he going to do that. According to Cheshire rules the Queen must carry the child next in line and Louis wondered how was he going to conceive, carry, and give birth to a baby if he was a man. That was impossible.

 

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Harry tightening his grip and as he turned to look at him he saw him looking ahead with his bottom lip trembling slightly and Louis couldn't help but feel bad for making him wait for his answer. Looking straight at the Archbishop, tightening his grip on Harry's hand as he rubbed small circles on it he smiled and spoke his answer knowing there was no way out now. He will forever be tied to Harry but maybe he would like his new life as a married man to him

 

"I do." Louis smiled sweetly as he felt Harry breathing again out of relief.

 

"Louis William Styles, do you take the crown of Cheshire as our Queen and swear to fairly rule and guide our kingdom along with his majesty the king Harry Edward Styles?"

 

"I swear to lead and protect Cheshire as new...Queen." Louis answered, blushing deep red when he had to refer to himself as queen.

 

The Archbishop turned around to grab what Louis was guessing was the crown and as soon as he turned back around Louis let out a shaky breath when he noticed it was a crown and not a tiara like he thought it will be. It was a golden crown similar to Harry's with different gems incrusted around it and as the Archbishop placed it on his head he could've swear he saw Harry smiling fondly at him. He then went back to his spot and said a few prayers before he announced Louis William Tomlinson II as Cheshire's new queen blessing them and their marriage but avoiding the ones for the future princes and princesses knowing there won't be any.

 

"By the power invested in me by the church and the kingdom of Cheshire I declare thee husband and husband. You may now kiss." The archbishop declared.

 

Soon Harry and Louis looked at each other in the eye before Harry began to lean in slowly with Louis following at his own pace and soon their lips touched sending shocks of electricity running down Louis' spine as Harry caressed his cheek softly with his hand as everyone present cheered loudly because that had been the very first time in five years that they had seen their king genuinely smile. They were still worried about an heir but right now their king was happy again and that's all that mattered.

 

When they pulled away from each other Harry had that hard expression back on his face as he turned them around to face the crowd and Louis sighed forcing a smile on his lips as he looked at them, his hand still holding Harry's as they walked together through the aisle knowing there won't be a reception since it was already late at night and the next day was a Monday meaning the beginning of a new week and hard work for everybody else. Louis gulped knowing what was coming as soon as they were in Harry's bedroom, he had decided he wasn't ready yet to lose his virginity and he would let Harry know.

 

Once they were in their bedroom-New bedroom to Louis because it was gonna be his first night there and after they had taken their crowns off Harry immediately started kissing Louis' shoulder as Louis squirmed uncomfortably while Harry took his shirt off and tugged at the younger boy's clothes trying to get him out of them as soon as possible feeling like he was about to explode since he had been holding back the need to just fuck Louis senseless since the night before.

 

"H-Harry?" Louis mumbled slightly pushing him away and look him in the eye like Zayn had told him he liked it while Louis was getting ready for the wedding earlier that day.

 

"Yes my queen?" Harry whispered before sucking on Louis' neck making the younger boy let out a tiny moan.

 

"I-I'm not ready for this." Louis said looking down at the floor to avoid looking at Harry feeling embarrassed that deep deep inside he wanted Harry to fuck him against the wall but was too scared of it hurting like he'd heard before.

 

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're not ready?" Harry asked trying not to lose it, he didn't wanted to hurt Louis.

 

"I'm just not ready to do this, I-I don't want to do it. I'm going to bed." Louis said gaining confidence and walking past Harry towards the bed.

 

"I don't care if you're not ready, it's your fucking duty to do as I say!" Harry yelled grabbing Louis by the waist throwing him on the bed where he quickly straddled him while Louis tried to get away.

 

"N-no! You can't do this, I said no." Louis said trying not to cry as Harry ripped his shirt off and kissed down his chest and back up to his neck.

 

"I give a flying fuck about what you said, stop moving or I won't prep you at all...My queen." Harry growled ripping Louis' pants off leaving him completely naked then removing his own clothes.

 

When Louis had said 'I do' he never imagined that his first time with his husband was going to be like this, never in a million years did he imagine losing his virginity by force just like what Harry was doing to him. He sobbed as he lay still while Harry inserted a finger covered in slimy stuff inside of him moving it around before inserting another making him hiss at the burning sensation as Harry stretched him open, he wished Harry would just listen to him and stop but at the same time he didn't

 

"P-please...I don't w-want to d-" Louis tried to beg but Harry cut him off when he began kissing him slowly distracting him immediately and wanting more.

 

Harry pulled away to look at Louis who was crying with his eyes closed and immediately began coating his cock with lube moaning at the feeling, he slowly entered Louis who whimpered every time Harry moved to get in deeper. Louis felt like he was being split open and the burning sensation intensify every time Harry moved, Harry lay still letting his queen adjust to his size which wasn't small at all not feeling sorry at all for the way Louis was crying.

 

"G-Get off," Louis cried trying to push Harry off of him.

 

"You're so tight..." Harry murmured, fighting the urge to pound into him senseless until he reached his release. He hadn't been inside of anybody for almost two years, only having his right hand to get off all by himself.

 

Harry slowly pulled out and thrusted back in moaning at the tight warm sensation his Louis had to offer as he held his hands above his head and supported himself up with the other as he thrusted in and out of him at an even pace cursing and moaning Louis' name here and there. Through the tears Louis could see Harry's curls stick to his forehead with sweat and he wasn't gonna lie and said he didn't looked sexy at all because he looked like a god and he was beginning to enjoy the feeling of having him inside even if he didn't wanted it, he moaned a little bit louder as Harry sucked on his neck and collarbone leaving red marks behind.

 

Harry let go of Louis' hands and began pumping Louis as he searched for his sweet spot with his cock while Louis let out tiny uh's every time Harry made him bounce as he pounded into him and when he was about to try and push him away he felt Harry's cock hit a particular spot making him feel something he had never felt before and actually whined when Harry pulled out of him completely.

 

"Hands and knees. Now!" Harry growled grabbing Louis and flipping him around on his hands and knees pushing Louis' head down by the neck to where his bum was sticking up into the air all the while Louis cried with his head buried in the covers. He let out a sinful moan when he felt Harry's tongue at his entrance and couldn't help but push his bum against his face even if he wanted him to stop and just let him sleep.

 

"S-stop, please." Louis pleaded feeling amazing and wrong at the same time.

 

"Don't act like you don't like it." Harry snapped preparing himself to enter Louis again.

 

Louis felt Harry's cock inside of him stretching him out as he pounded into him holding him tightly by the hips to keep him from moving too much. He stayed quiet and still taking it all in and holding back his moans as Harry hit that magic spot over and over as he muttered out 'oh fuck's' and 'yeah' s'. He wanted to get away from him when Harry buried his face on the back of his neck feeling and hearing his labored breaths against his sweaty skin covered in dark marks made by Harry to show him who he belonged too and then remembered he hadn't put on a condom.

 

Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around Louis' cock pumping him at the same pace he was thrusting in and out of him harder and faster unable to control himself, it wasn't that long before Louis came with a sob from the pleasure shooting out his load right in Harry's hand and the bed sheets. The older boy felt him clench around him driving him over the edge as he came deep inside of Louis with a loud moan falling on top of him breathing hard as his body fit perfectly around his like two puzzle pieces made specifically for each other.

 

"G-Get out of m-me." Louis begged, wincing at the empty and burning feeling as Harry pulled out of him slowly trying not to hurt him anymore.

 

"A-Are you okay?" Harry asked realising how badly he had hurt the boy when Louis didn't responded and instead curled himself up in a ball groaning as he moved out of Harry's reach and closed his eyes sniffling every now and then.

 

Harry sighed getting up from the bed and walked to the bathroom where he started a bath with warm water and vanilla scented bubbles waiting for the tub to fill before going back to the bedroom where Louis was already asleep with his arms wrapped around his body not caring if he was naked since his 'husband' had already seen and touched everything of his without his permission even if he had orgasmed.

 

"Louis? Lou wake up." Harry said shaking Louis awake as he put on a pair of boxers not wanting to scare him more. Louis' eyes fluttered open and immediately sat up trying to get away from Harry.

 

"N-No, not a-again please!" Louis cried trying to ignore the pain shooting through his lower back.

 

"I just want you to take a bath." Harry murmured.

 

Louis nodded trying to get up but failing as he felt pain again and looking up he could see Harry observing him with a pained expression and he knew how horrible he must be feeling. Harry slowly picked him up taking him to the bathroom where he slowly set him down in the tub and getting up ready to leave when a hand wrapped around his stopping him from walking away any further. He looked down to see Louis looking at him with those big blue eyes of his silently begging him to stay.

 

"Please don't go, I'll need help getting out." Louis mumbled slightly embarrassed.

 

"Yeah..." Harry said, of course that's all Louis wanted from him. Now he knew that no matter how many people surrounded him he would always be alone, his family where the only ones who could make him feel at home but they were gone leaving him alone to fend for himself.

 

Louis bathed as fast as he could and later found himself wearing his favorite pajama bottoms with one of Harry's t-shirt that was way too big for him and cuddled up next to Harry feeling warm compared to the cold night air. He couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had done to him and out of nowhere he began crying letting the almost quiet sobs disrupt the calm darkness surrounding them, he cried harder when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his temple before placing his head above his tracing random shapes on his back as he began humming a lullaby lulling him to sleep.

 

The next day Louis woke up to an empty bed and as he searched the room looking for Harry he noticed Eleanor picking up the clothes and tidying up the bathroom as quiet as she could not wanting to make any kind of noise as she had been warned by Harry of not to wake him up. Louis observed how shy she really was by the way she moved around and her expression and almost fell sorry for her because deep inside he knew she was scared shitless of Harry.

 

"Where's Harry?" Louis asked startling her then immediately apologizing for it. "What time is it?" Louis kept asking trying not to move around too much.

 

"H-He's...Its almost noon. He had to attend a meeting his majesty." Eleanor said bowing down to Louis.

 

"Okay, could you maybe get me something to eat? I'm starving." Louis asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Eleanor nodded and quickly left the room.

 

Louis got up to go to the bathroom happy that he wasn't as sore as he had been the night before, once he was standing in front of the mirror he lifted his shirt up gasping at the small bruises covering his hips in the shape of Harry's fingers. He traced them with his fingers and winced when he pushed a little bit hard on one.

 

"His majesty? Lunch is rea-oh, sorry I didn't meant to..." Perrie trailed off looking at Louis' bruises as he covered them up quickly with his shirt.

 

"Thanks Perrie, I'll be there in a few minutes." Louis said ushering her out of the room to get changed as she gave him one last look.

 

He quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white hoodie to cover the marks on his collarbones with a white pair of toms then slowly walked the long way downstairs to the kitchen. Once he got there he saw a petite woman with long brown curly hair pulled up in a ponytail standing in front of the stove cooking what looked like tomato soup to him.

 

"Hello, umm..." Louis gently greeted her to avoid scaring her and as she turned around her eyes widened like if she had just seen a ghost or something.

 

"Your majesty, you can't be here!" She shrieked turning off the stove.

 

"Why? What's wrong with me being here, I just want to eat something." Louis smiled walking towards the cabinets trying to find a bowl to serve himself some food.

 

"Please let me do it, the table is already set and I'll bring the food in a little bit." She said looking around nervously and taking the bowl away from louis.

 

Ok. What's your name?" Louis asked smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back, nobody could resist his charming beautiful smile.

 

"Mary." She answered.

 

"Nice to meet you Mary." Louis smiled sitting down on a chair right in the kitchen table.

 

"Your majesty, what are you..." Mary tried to ask panicking because if Harry was to walk in and see him sitting there it would not be pretty at all.

 

"I don't like eating alone, Harry's not here and call me Louis or Lou, your majesty makes me feel old." Louis said getting comfortable in the chair.

 

"But.."

 

"No buts, I'm starving Mary." Louis smiled and cheered when she set the bowl in front of him and he began eating while talking to Mary every now and then.

 

Louis was having a great time talking to Mary about her life, her girls, the way Eleanor joined her family that they didn't hear Harry calling for him. Harry had walked in the dinning room expecting to see Louis sitting there eating and waiting for him like Danielle had told him but instead found it empty and a loud laugh coming from the kitchen that sounded like it could be Louis. He made his way to the kitchen and immediately spotted him sitting on a chair eating and talking to Mary like if he was a servant and not the leader and queen of his kingdom.

 

"What the hell are you doing in here sitting there?" Harry glared at Louis who spilled his food on the table scared shitless of him.

 

"I-I don't like eating a-alone so I just decided t-to eat here with Mary." Louis stuttered looking at the floor avoiding Harry's glare.

 

"Well you're not supposed to, get the hell up now and come with me. You clean that up." Harry snapped and walked away with Louis following behind.

 

Louis let out a tiny breath out of relief when he figured out it wasn't their bedroom to where they were going but to Harry's office and maybe Liam, Niall, or Zayn would be there. They passed Danielle and Perrie who gave him an apologetic look while Danielle observed Harry carefully as if trying to figure out what he was up to, he began to freak out when Harry closed and locked the door after them and he found no one else in the room and could hear the sound of Harry unbottoning his pants and the clicking of his belt.

 

"W-what are you d-doing?" Louis asked, looking at him then around nervously trying to figure out a way to get out of there.

 

"I want you Lou, you're just so pretty." Harry mumbled seductively walking towards him then nibbling on his ear lobe sending shocks of pleasure straight to his cock while he wondered how that was possible.

 

"S-someone could knock and hear us." Louis mumbled leaning in to Harry's touch unable to stop himself. He wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him, last night he had been raped by him and now there he was wanting more, wanting Harry to touch him everywhere.

 

"They won't." Harry assured him lifting him up by the thighs then placing him on top of the desk removing his hoodie then his own jacket and shirt.

 

"I don't, not here. They're gonna hear." Louis argued, pushing Harry away a little bit so he could look him in the eye.

 

"They won't hear us," Harry murmured finally kissing Louis, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist bringing him closer to him surprised that his Louis was hesitating but kissing him back nonetheless.

 

Reaching down Harry unbuttoned Louis' pants lifting him up to slide them down along with his boxer briefs as fast as he could then took his already hard member in his hand while pulling his pants down enough to let his out with his other hand. Louis felt like he was going to pass out when Harry took both of their cocks and began pumping them both as he moaned sinfully hiding his face on Harry's chest knowing he was to overwhelmed to even try and get away and finding out he didn't wanted to get away this time.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." Harry said letting go of them to reach for something in one of the drawers of his desk that Louis figured out was lube.

 

"O-okay." Louis nodded taking a deep breath as Harry coated himself with lube then wrapped his legs around him as Harry pushed him backwards on the desk then slowly began entering him afraid of hurting him again.

 

Harry stayed still for a few seconds and began pulling out then pushing in again when Louis gave him the okay to move resisting the urge to go faster when all he could feel was Louis' tight warm velvety walls around him clouding his senses. The blue eyed boy moaned louder when Harry hit his spot again and began pushing in whenever Harry thrusted out trying to feel more of him inside of him, the feeling of being filled, of feeling so full was new to him and he wanted more.

 

"F-faster," Louis moaned wrapping his legs around Harry bringing him closer than ever to him.

 

The mahogany desk began shaking when Harry increased his thrusts making a few things fall off of it and the wood creak from the weight and violent shaking. Louis lifted himself up with one hand grabbing Harry by the hair pulling him in for a long hungry kiss as Harry pounded into him faster and harder while Louis began feeling that familiar heat pulling around in his lower stomach.

 

"I'm gonna..." Louis yelled digging his nails on Harry's shoulder and back coming harder than ever all over his and Harry's stomach and lower chest, curling his toes deliciously as his body trembled from the intensity of his orgasm and burying his face on Harry's chest.

 

"Oh f-fuck," Harry moaned coming deep inside of Louis a few seconds later slowing his thrusts down as he released his biggest load ever biting down on Louis' shoulder to muffle his moans.

 

"I-I think we broke the desk." Louis said blushing a deep red looking at the crack on the corner of the desk.

 

"I'll deal with it later." Harry laughed pulling out of Louis then pulling his pants up in place before reaching for a tissue to clean Louis and himself up.

 

"I like your laugh, you never laugh or smile. Why?" Louis asked, regretting it immediately when Harry stiffened and glared at him. "Y-you d-don't have to t-tell me." Louis quickly said getting off of the desk pulling his jeans up then his hoodie on.

 

Harry groaned and mentally slapped himself when he saw the fear on Louis' eyes erasing the small smile he had before, "I'll tell you once I'm ready and I don't want you to be scared of me, I know I can be a horrible person but I have my reasons." Harry explained stroking Louis' cheek who leaned in to the touch realising that Harry was just a guarded person who needed someone to love him.

 

"Can I go eat something now?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah, but why were you sitting in the kitchen eating there like you're not a royal?" Harry asked curious to know what were Louis' reasons.

 

"I don't like eating alone and Mary's a nice lady, I don't see anything wrong with eating there with her." Louis said walking towards the door.

 

"Fine, you can eat there since I have to leave again." Harry said walking behind Louis waiting for him to unlock the door.

 

"Okay." Louis smiled.

 

"Zayn! Can you please get rid of that desk and get another one." Harry asked Zayn who was walking by reading over some documents.

 

"What's wrong with that desk? It's brand new, you just got it two weeks ago and its an expensive one." Zayn said walking towards them.

 

"Well it broke." Harry shrugged taking Louis' hand on his.

 

"It's supposed to be unbreakable, how do you even brea-oh." Zayn stopped mid sentence realising why when he took in Harry's crazy hair and Louis' blush spreading across his cheeks and ears. "I'll take care of it your majesty." Zayn smiled innocently fluttering his eyelashes.

 

Thank you, and Zayn? It's Harry, not 'his majesty'." Harry smiled at Zayn who only nodded with watery eyes and walked away to get rid of the desk.

 

Two whole month passed by and both Harry and Louis found themselves going at it like rabbits every chance they had, in the shower, morning blowjobs, quick fucks when Harry was supposed to be reading over documents but instead found himself fucking Louis against the wall in his office while Louis begged for more. He had gone from an innocent and naive sweet boy afraid and embarrassed to do anything sexual with Harry to ask him to fuck him every time they were alone fast and hard just like he liked it surprising himself that he was still able to walk and was tight just like the very first time he had been penetrated.

 

Harry was a complete different person now, he was still harsh sometimes but he was nicer to the people surrounding him and a total cupcake to Louis when they were alone since he wanted to keep his facade of a strong king afraid of nothing to everyone else. Cheshire adored their queen Louis because he was a humble person, had changed the king for the better and always wanted to help around volunteering to help those in need. They knew he could never give his husband the king a son or daughter but that didn't stopped them from loving and respecting him, he was great with children and maybe one day they could use a surrogate only they didn't know that would not be necessary.

 

Louis was sprawled on the bed away from Harry's warm arms wearing nothing but boxer briefs feeling like he was going to either pass out from how hot he was or just end his misery and die already as he kept searching for cold spots wanting nothing but to feel cool again. He had the AC on full blast while Harry was wrapped in the warm blankets from head to toe freezing his butt off but what could he do if his queen was hot and wouldn't stop complaining to him that the room felt like they were in the pits of hell from how ridiculously hot it was when he found the temperature okay.

 

A few hours later he woke up from his slumber wondering when had he fallen asleep but this time he was freezing to death wanting nothing but a warm place. He blindingly searched for the blankets groaning when he noticed Harry had them all and he was left with nothing to protect himself from the cold, shivering he was able to pull the edge of the blanket out from underneath Harry and cuddled closer to him welcoming the warmth placing his feet in between Harry's legs and his hands and head on his toasty warm chest.

 

"Holy shit it's cold!" Harry jolted awake looking around with wide eyes and shivering when the cold air hit him.

 

"I'm c-cold, hug me." Louis whined reaching for Harry with his cold hand and pulling the blankets around him with the other.

 

"What...Why are you naked? You're freezing love." Harry shivered wrapping his arms around the smaller boy ignoring his cold limbs and beginning to fall asleep again.

 

"I don't-Ewww what's that smell? I think I'm gonna..." Louis bolted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom trying to hold the vomit rising up in his throat with his hand.

 

He made it and immediately began vomiting everything he had had the night before until there was nothing left, his eyes filling with tears when he found it hard to breathe holding on to the white ceramic. He was about to get up when he felt a sharp pain on his lower stomach blurring his vision and his knees gave up only giving Harry enough time to catch a now unconscious Louis in his arms.

 

"Love? Lou, c'mon wake up! Wake up, you can't leave me like they did. Please!" Harry cried shaking Louis and slapping him slightly. Once he didn't receive a response he got up and ran out of the room yelling for anybody cursing the palace for being enormous.

 

"Liam! Call an ambulance, something's wrong with Louis." Harry yelled once he had caught the boy walking out of his room followed by Niall, and Zayn from their own rooms.

 

He ran back to his room and knelt down by Louis taking his hand in his while stroking his cheek finally letting the tears fall. Tears that weren't being shed because he felt sorry for himself like he always did, these were tears of desperation because he needed him to be okay he couldn't lose him because if he did then he'll be all alone again like before.

 

"Lou, I love you. I can't lose you baby." Harry cried while putting a pair of sweat pants and a shirt on him.

 

"They're here!" Liam yelled running in the room followed by two paramedics.

 

"What happened?" One of them asked, he looked to be middle-aged with a head full of blond wavy hair.

 

"H-he said he was hot earlier then he woke up freezing and vomiting. He barely made it here then he just collapsed." Harry explained trying not to cry as he watched them work on Louis putting him on the stretcher to carry him out.

 

"He's waking up." The other paramedic said moving out of the way for the king to go stand by Louis.

 

"Louis, how do you feel?" Harry asked Louis who began groaning and curling up into a tiny ball.

 

"I-It hurts, m-my stomach. Oh god!" Louis screamed holding onto his stomach reaching for Harry's hand.

 

"It might be his appendix, we need to get him to the hospital fast or it could cause a lot of damage." The paramedic said moving the stretcher with Harry following behind.

 

"I'm going in the ambulance with him." Harry said putting his shoes on.

 

"Of course your majesty." The same paramedic said.

 

The ride there consisted of Louis crying in pain while Harry held his hand trying to be strong for him. He realised he had said I love you to him while he was unconscious and he knew he really was in love with him, he had married him for the simple fact that he was beautiful and wanted him so no one else could have him but now that he was in pain and so vulnerable he knew how much his Lou meant to him and he couldn't lose him. When they got there they wouldn't allow him to go in with him until Zayn, Niall and Liam got there and were able to get him to stay put while the doctors took care of Louis.

 

"W-what's that for?" Louis asked once he saw a female doctor wheeling in an ultrasound machine.

 

"I need to check your insides to figure out what's wrong with you. This will be cold." The doctor explained squirting some gel on Louis' stomach who hissed at the feeling.

 

"Where's Harry, why isn't he here with me?" Louis asked trying not to cry, he wanted Harry there with him.

 

"His majesty the king is ou-what? That's impossible." She said taking a closer look at the screen.

 

"What? I'm gonna die aren't I?" Louis asked as if accepting his fate was no big deal.

 

"N-no, umm," she looked at Louis with wide hopeful eyes then picked up the phone. "Eric, could you get his majesty the king over here, he needs to see something." She said biting her bottom lip. Not even a minute later there was a knock at the door then a worried looking Harry walked in taking in everything, from Louis to the ultrasound machine and the doctor's expression.

 

"What's going on? Is...Are you okay?" Harry asked Louis.

 

"I-I don't know..." Louis mumbled reaching for Harry who immediately went to his side.

 

"I called you in because t-there's something you both need to see."

 

"Well what is it." Harry snapped urging her on with his hands and she immediately reached for the wand putting it against Louis' stomach.

 

"I don't know how to say this but...he's-he's pregnant." She said looking at both Louis and Harry's surprised expression.

 

"Look, if you're..." Harry glared.

 

"That's why mum wanted us to use protection." Louis mumbled, too scared to look at Harry who began putting everything together in his head.

 

"It's considered a defect at the moment of conception but all the infants who have it never make it past the five month mark of life outside the womb that's why I was surprised to find out you can conceive, not only that but you're already carrying a product." She explained trying to ease the tension in the room.

 

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Harry mumbled tightening his grip on Louis' hand.

 

"See that? That's your baby and by its size I say you're about two months along." She said, pointing to a small grey blob on the screen.

 

"I-can you give us a moment please?" Louis asked and watched her leave the room before he started crying pulling himself away from his husband.

 

"Love what's wrong? We're gonna be dads, aren't you happy?" Harry asked him grabbing him and pulling him up in a sitting position against his chest.

 

"People are gonna think I'm weird, I really want the baby but people are gonna talk and call me a freak." Louis sobbed against Harry's chest.

 

"No they won't. This is what they all wanted, they want an heir for the throne to rule after us and now you're gonna have my baby. Our baby and its ours, it belongs to us." Harry smiled as he rubbed Louis' back.

 

"Y-you're going to love him right?" Louis asked smiling a little.

 

"Of course I'll love her, I'm gonna spoil her rotten and she'll have everything she wants." Harry said looking down at Louis and pecking his lips.

 

"I love you, you probably don't love me but I just had to tell you." Louis said blushing a deep red avoiding Harry's gaze.

 

"Lou look at me," Harry said grabbing Louis' chin to make him look at him and once he did he was immediately lost in those blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you more than anything and I know I'll never love anyone else like I love you, you're my every thing and I'm sorry for how I treated you before." Harry confessed on the verge of tears.

 

"I love you too." Louis smiled wrapping his hands around Harry in a tight embrace. They were interrupted by the same doctor who was smiling widely and carrying a brown bag with her.

 

"So is the baby okay?" Harry asked smiling big at the thought of his unborn son or daughter.

 

"Everything's okay and these are a few prenatal vitamins for his majesty to make sure the prince or princess stays healthy throughout the pregnancy. I would also like for an obstetrician to see him regularly to make sure everything stays okay, she's dealt with a few successful male pregnancies before so he'll be in good hands. Our priority is to deliver and for you to have a healthy baby boy or girl in seven months." She smiled handing Harry the vitamins and a black and grey picture of the baby.

 

"So I can go home? But why did I had those stomach pains and the change of temperature?" Louis asked after she nodded.

 

"Change in temperature are just your hormones going crazy right now trying to adjust your body to help your baby grow." She explained.

 

"Oh, okay then. Thank you for everything." Louis smiled getting off of the bed with Harry's help.

 

"Please keep this between us three until we announce it." Harry said looking at her.

 

"Of course! Have a nice rest of the night." She smiled leaving the room.

 

"I need to tell my family." Louis said putting on a pair of slippers that the hospital had provided for him.

 

"We will, we need to make a big announcement." Harry smiled.

 

The next day the whole kingdom was celebrating the good news of the soon to be the new prince or princess of Cheshire after king Harry had announced the great news first to the people closer to them then his entire kingdom. They had reacted pretty well even though 'queen' Louis was a man since they were ecstatic to have a little boy or girl running around the palace gardens after ten years of king Harry doing the same for the last time. They hoped for the royal to have their king's curls and charm and their queen's blue eyes and humble personality.

 

Louis had called Lottie to give her the news finding out that she and their parents had always known he could conceive and that's why their father had accepted his marriage with Harry knowing that a child conceived by them would be a Styles-Tomlinson and he or she would bring both kingdoms closer together. King Tomlinson was happy to know he was going to be a grandpa and after arguing with his mother Jay for a while she finally congratulated them giving them her best wishes.

 

Everything seemed to go back to normal except that now Harry was more protective over Louis refusing to let him out of his sight and whenever he absolutely had to go away from the love of his life he would make Eleanor, Danielle, or Perrie stay with him at all times to make sure he was well tended to and had everything he needed or wanted. Louis' sex drive seemed to increase and Harry absolutely loved that part of the pregnancy because Louis could never get enough of him.

 

By the third month Louis was beginning to show and Harry absolutely loved his baby bump wanting to have his huge hand over it while they slept as he had argued that he could cover it all and he would protect it at night. He loved to show off his queen's baby bump and people adored their king because he was almost that same cheery prince he had once been and they understood how excited he was to have a baby of his own with the man he loved, he was getting a family to love and protect again.

 

Louis' morning sickness increased but with Mary's remedies they weren't as bad as he thought they would be and was able to reduce them. Meanwhile Cheshire couldn't stop talking about their new prince or princess saying it was a miracle that his majesty the queen was able to conceive. The baby moved for the first time ever while Harry and Louis were taking a bath together with Harry sitting behind Louis and both hands lovingly caressing the bump. It had moved so unexpectedly that Louis began crying while Harry held him close to him.

 

By Louis' fourth almost fifth month during the ultrasound Dr. Limbocker had announced they were expecting a baby girl and Louis burst into tears while Harry tried so hard not to but ended up tearing up too as he hugged Louis. Later that day they announced they were expecting a daughter or his little princess like Harry had told them as the kingdom cheered happily waiting with anticipation for the birth of the princess. Lottie and his new husband the king of Spain had visited and gone out with Louis to pick up baby clothes and everything necessary for her and the nursery that Harry insisted he was gonna set it up himself and turned out he needed the help of his three friends while Louis was entertained by all the girls whenever he tried to help Harry.

 

Halfway through his fifth month it was already three in the morning and Louis couldn't fall asleep literally on top of Harry like they had started doing once Louis entered his four month mark when he had started getting so clingy and it had stayed that way ever since, it was starting to worry him that he couldn't sleep when he was usually the first one to completely fall asleep. He moved to get more comfortable when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach then a whooshing sound before a hot liquid soaked both him and Harry and began to panic as the king began to stir.

 

"Lou...did you just peed your pants?" Harry asked frowning and trying to blindingly switch the lamp on, feeling that his lower half was completely soaked.

 

"I-ahh, oh fuck. H-Harry it hurts." Louis whimpered trying to get up as another wave of pain hit him.

 

"What hurts? Louis talk to me!" Harry almost yelled fully awake now turning the light on and choking on his own saliva once he saw that what he thought was pee was nothing but a pinkish liquid compared to the white sheets soaking the back of Louis' bum and his own lower half and stomach.

 

"I'm bleeding! Oh god, please no!" Louis screamed too shocked to do anything else.

 

"Calm down love, I'm gonna get up to help you and take you to the hospital. Okay?" Harry said trying not to panic as he slowly lifted Louis up then set him down again next to him.

 

"I t-think I'm in labour, Harry I'm only five months along she's n-not ready." Louis sobbed wrapping his arms around his stomach screaming when pain hit him once again.

 

Harry quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie quickly putting his shoes on then carefully changing Louis into an outfit matching his all the while trying to stay strong for Louis knowing that it wasn't time for her to get here yet. He managed to slowly lift Louis up into his arms and as soon as he had the boy secured in them he walked out of their bedroom towards one of the cars in the garage as fast as he could.

 

"W-We're not gonna lose her, I don't wanna lose her." Louis sobbed.

 

"Shh love, we're not." Harry murmured wishing he could believe it but unable to.

 

The drive there was horrible as Harry tried to calm down a screaming Louis who wouldn't stop shaking while trying to not lose control of the car. On the way out of the palace he had managed to tell the guard to let Liam, Niall and Zayn know about what was going on. Once he got to the hospital he ran inside with Louis startling and worrying everyone knowing that it wasn't time for the princess to be born yet, he immediately asked for Dr. Limbocker who luckily was taking the night shift and was prepared for anything. He had to be held back by two male nurses as Dr. Limbocker shouted to other doctors and nurses to prepare the operating room and Louis for an emergency C-Section before it was too late to save both of them.

 

The minutes passed by painfully slowly as Harry tried and failed to stop crying not caring who saw him, he no longer cared about keeping up his image, all he wanted was for Louis and their daughter to be okay. He was still waiting in a private waiting room when Liam, Zayn and Niall had gotten there twenty minutes later followed by Danielle, Perrie, Eleanor and Mary who once Harry laid eyes on the older woman had immediately ran into her awaiting arms begging for them to be okay. And like five years earlier there he was again sobbing in her arms while she rubbed his back with the exception that now he was taller and had a broader frame but was still experiencing the same kind of pain, if not more.

 

"Your majesty..." Dr. Limbocker said behind Harry making him turn around after a long agonizing hour.

 

"Please tell me they're okay." Harry pleaded hoping for both of his loves to be okay yet knowing deep inside that happiness and a family wasn't meant for him to have.

 

"We were able to get her out before she could drop down to his majesty's birth canal..."

 

"Just call me Harry, call him Louis. Are they okay." Harry interrupted, desperate for an answer.

 

"Louis is completely okay but..."

 

"But what!?" Harry begged.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, there was nothing we could do to save her no matter what we tried." Dr. Limbocker said.

 

"No...What do you mean there was nothing you could do?" Harry asked crying and not bothering to wipe away the millions of tears falling down on his already tear stained cheeks.

 

"She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and judging by the position she was in it was inevitable for it to not happen at some point. She was already gone when we got to her which is why Louis went into labour earlier, his body was preparing itself to get rid of the fetus." Dr. Limbocker explained trying not to tear up at the sight in front of her.

 

"No, not my baby girl," Harry sobbed desperately holding onto Zayn, Liam and Niall who were crying.

 

"Louis was unconscious through the procedure and will be waking up soon, he will need you and if you don't want to tell him I'll do it for you. I understand this is hard for you but you have to be strong for him, he's in room 212. Would you like to see her?" She asked giving him a sympathetic look.

 

"Y-yes." Harry cried.

 

She led him through a series of corridors before she stopped in front of a door and he started breathing harder as she opened the door to let him in telling him he could go see Louis after. It was a well lit white room with an empty bed and a plastic bassinet with her inside of it wrapped in a pink blanket, he walked next to it and knelt down by it reaching to touch her with a trembling hand. He hesitantly uncovered her face only to cry harder as he took in her small button nose, plump tiny lips like his and a head full of light brown hair much like Louis', he cried harder knowing he will never get to see her tiny eyelids flutter open or hear her small cries. He slowly picked her up figuring out she wasn't bigger than his own hand and began crying again holding her close to his chest.

 

"Daddy and I love you so so much baby, we will never forget you. I know you're in a safe place where mum and Gemma will take care of you, they'll look after you until it's time for us to see you again. I know dad will play with you the way I couldn't. Oh god...I love you sweetheart." Harry cried harder kissing her tiny forehead and putting her back in her bassinet unwillingly. He walked out of the room taking one last look at her closing the door after him and walking away to go see Louis.

 

Harry felt his limbs getting heavier and heavier with every step he took getting closer to Louis and when he finally walked into the room he let out another muffled sob as he took in Louis' state. Where there was supposed to be their daughter was nothing but a small bump again with Louis' hand on top of it, he reached to take it away from there wanting to keep Louis from knowing she was gone for a little bit longer.

 

Two hours later he felt like running out of the room when he heard Louis groaning and beginning to stir, he watched how his hands immediately reached for his stomach and his eyes snapped open when he couldn't feel her inside of him anymore. He desperately began to feel around for her almost desperately.

 

"H-Harry?" Louis whimpered, his blue eyes shining with tears searching for Harry.

 

"I'm right here love, I'm right here." Harry said rushing over to his side and taking his hand on his.

 

"W-Where is she? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." Louis pleaded desperately, his bottom lip trembling and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

 

"She's gone Louis, she didn't make it." Harry mumbled looking down at his and Louis' hands as his vision started blurring due to the tears.

 

"What? No! You-you're lying, you just want to make me suffer, that's all you ever do!" Louis cried slapping Harry's hand away.

 

"I'm not, the-the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, she-she was gone before we even got here." Harry sobbed taking a step away from Louis as if being close to him was enough to make him hurt even more. "You went into labour earlier because your body needed to get her out."

 

"It was my fault...Oh god, I killed her. Harry..." Louis sobbed trying to reach for Harry, sobbing harder as Harry took another step back refusing to go near him. "Get out..." Louis mumbled brokenly.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry cried as he walked over to Louis wrapping his arms around him. "It wasn't your fault, the doctor said it was inevitable."

 

"I wanna see her, please." Louis begged looking at Harry pleadingly.

 

"It's better if you don't, she's in a better place now." Harry mumbled.

 

"Why? Why did she had t-to go, I loved her, I wanted her. Harry she's m-mine, t-they can't take her a-away from me. From us!" Louis cried histerically.

 

"I don't know. Love you need to calm down." Harry begged.

 

Louis' cries began to turn into screams and failed attempts of him trying to get up wanting to go see his baby while Harry desperately tried to calm him down until Dr. Limbocker and a few nurses had to hold him down so she could sedate him while Harry cried in the corner of the room pulling at his hair. After Louis was sedated Harry stayed in there sitting next to him wanting nothing but to give him what he wanted but couldn't for his own sake, after Dr. Limbocker had explained to him that it could be traumatizing to see her like that and Harry just wanted the best for him.

 

The next day was as if nothing had happened and Louis hadn't just lost his daughter, he woke up and had breakfast making small talk with Harry but never asking for her again. He just wanted to go home and go on with life as if he had never been pregnant and the only difference now was that he never smiled anymore, he wasn't the same cheerful Louis that Harry had fallen in love with, he never told Harry he loved him anymore but the sad king understood why.

 

"Aren't we going to at least give her a name? She needs one." Harry asked out of nowhere a few days later as he was helping Louis get dressed so he could leave the hospital.

 

"Daphne...I've always liked that name." Louis mumbled sadly.

 

"Daphne Abigail." Harry said looking at Louis smiling slightly.

 

"I-I like it, Daphne Abigail Styles. It's beautiful just like I think she was." Louis said smiling a little bit as his eyes filled with tears.

 

The news that Louis had lost the baby and that they had named the deceased little princess Daphne Abigail reached the entire kingdom leaving them with a feeling of despair as mothers everywhere had a vague idea of what their Louis must be going through. The funeral was a few days later after Louis got out of the hospital and after a long argument with Harry it was decided that there was no way he was going to miss the burial of his Daphne. Harry tried not to cry while Mary held him as she was being buried in a tomb in between his sister and his mother knowing that she would be safe resting next to them, Louis cried silently wrapped in his mother and Lottie's arms as the people closer to them were the only ones allowed to assist.

 

"I can't sleep, I'm scared." Louis whispered cuddling closer to Harry after the burial.

 

"I'm here, no one's gonna hurt you love." Harry mumbled tightening his arms around Louis as he began to cry again.

 

"C-could you sing f-for me." Louis whispered nervously as Harry smiled sadly and began singing a song his sister used to sing to him so he could fall asleep when he was a kid.

 

What if daddy was right?  
What if there's no forever?  
Would you kiss me goodnight?  
So that I could remember?

I'll keep you frozen in time  
Like they do in the pictures  
And if I close my eyes, would I still think of patience?

So stay with me, don't disappear  
To tell the truth, I need you here  
I'm afraid, I can barely breathe  
I need your words, to comfort me  
Say goodnight, would you say goodnight?

What if daddy was right?  
And I knew all the answers?  
Oh they could give me the world  
But that doesn't matter  
And when the gates open wide, and make you an angel  
Through tears in my eyes, would I save you a seat at the table.

So stay with me, don't disappear  
To tell the truth, I need you here  
Oh I'm afraid, and I can barely breathe  
I need your words, to comfort me  
Say goodnight, would you say goodnight?

 

Harry finished singing and kissed Louis on the forehead as he began to fall asleep hoping for everything to get better never imagining what was coming. All he wanted was for his Louis to be okay and go on with life even though it hurt not to have her there with them, he felt the hot tears burning his eyes wanting to just go back in time and do things differently so that Daphne didn't have to suffer the consequences of his actions.

 

Two months passed by and Louis was almost back to the old him but not at all, for two months he had tried to get Harry to sleep with him in attempts of getting pregnant again but Harry always used protection or didn't touched him at all which was frustrating. All he wanted was another baby to be happy again, he knew that another million babies were never going to replace Daphne but all he wanted was to feel those kicks again and this time carry it to term and be able to hold him or her in his arms.

 

"Why won't you just give me what I want!?" Louis yelled at Harry as the king tried to get comfortable and go to sleep.

 

"Lou...we had sex last night and this morning, I'm tired and I want to sleep. And I don't know what you want." Harry argued.

 

"Bullshit, you know very well what I want and I don't believe you're tired." Louis yelled smacking Harry on the shoulder.

 

"Well you're not the one that has to do all the work. And sex, sex is all you want." Harry sighed playing dumb when he knew that Louis only wanted another baby, reason why he never let him touch the condoms.

 

"Please..." Louis begged.

 

"Louis, you know I don't want another baby, not now. Maybe in a few years we can try again but not now." Harry said reaching for Louis who only slapped his hands away.

 

"Go fuck yourself bastard!" Louis yelled frustrated, grabbing his pillow and blanket going for the door.

 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked frowning.

 

"Away from you." Louis snapped slamming the door shut after him leaving Harry there screaming on his pillow.

 

The next morning Harry and Louis ate breakfast in an uncomfortable silence with Louis only making conversation with Eleanor and completely ignoring Harry. After he was done he immediately ran out saying that he had to go and visit the kids at the hospital while Harry only sighed and left to his office where Liam, Zayn and Niall were already waiting for him to start with another boring day of documents documents and more documents.

 

"Are you okay Harry?" Liam asked once he noticed Harry lost in his own world.

 

"It's Louis! He wants another baby and I just can't, i can't give him what he wants." Harry sighed frustrated.

 

"And why not?" Zayn asked as Niall nodded wondering the same thing.

 

"Losing Daphne was punishment for all the shit I did, for the way I acted for almost six years and the way we conceived her because I'm pretty sure we did that...that night." Harry explained trying not to cry remembering his daughter.

 

"Harry that wasn't a punishment and you know it, that little baby wasn't meant to be here with us. I know god had better plans for her." Niall said.

 

"It still doesn't take the pain away Niall, I'm not ready to be a dad again, I'm not ready to have another baby and replace her." Harry said finally letting the tears fall.

 

"You won't be replacing her, Daphne will always have a special place in your heart as well as in Louis'." Liam said sympathetically.

 

"I need time." Harry said grabbing the document again beginning to read over it again signaling that he was done talking.

 

~*~

 

"Perrie did you get me the vodka?" Louis asked a smirking Perrie.

 

"Of course I did my queen." She said, taking a bottle from a plastic bag and giving it to Louis along with two shots.

 

"How many of this should I give him?" Louis asked her again knowing that Perrie knew this kind of shit.

 

"For his majesty the king Harry...hmm, two or three and he'll be smashed." Perrie said eyeing Louis nervously.

 

"Okay then, I hope this works." Louis said hiding the bottle under the pillow.

 

"Louis are you sure you want to do this? What if he gets mad, and don't tell mum or Danielle that I got you the bottle or any of the boys because then I'll be in deep shit." Perrie said looking around nervously.

 

"Relax Perrie, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I just need him to be a little drunk." Louis said.

 

"Then only give him two, that stuff is really strong especially if given straight from the bottle." Perrie warned walking out of Louis' room.

 

Louis looked around the room praying and hoping for everything to go as planned or Harry would definitely cut the sex off indefinitely and that's the least thing he wanted. He knew his chances of getting pregnant were high since he tended to be horny as hell during those days, he had found out during his check up at the end of his third trimester when he was pregnant. It was already ten at night and Louis knew Harry would get there at any moment and as part of his plan he had stretched himself out earlier more than necessary but he needed to get pregnant no matter what.

 

His plan was thrown out the window when it was almost midnight and Harry was still who knows where with Niall and Zayn since he had seen Liam going to his room earlier. He was about to go to sleep when there was a knock at the door followed by Harry giggling hysterically and Niall slurring telling him to be quiet. He opened the door to see a very drunk Harry leaning on Zayn and Niall for support as Zayn smiled innocently and all Louis could do was smile back.

 

"I'll take him from here, you guys can go to sleep." Louis smiled knowing this was his chance.

 

"Are you sure? He looks like he's about to pass out." Zayn, who was the least drunk asked him.

 

"Of course, why did I married him if I'm not gonna be the one dealing with this kind of things. Good night." Louis said thanking them for closing the door after they had handed Harry over to him.

 

"Louuu...why are you so pretty?" Harry asked leaning on Louis then bursting out into a giggle fit.

 

"I don't know." Louis answered making him sit on the bed with his back against the headboard and his long legs in front of him.

 

"What-what are we doing?" Harry asked looking up at Louis with half closed eyelids.

 

"We're gonna play a game." Louis said turning the light off leaving one of the lamps on casting a faint yellow light.

 

"What game?"

 

"You'll see my king."

 

Louis began to strip Harry leaving him completely naked then removed his own clothes throwing them somewhere before he climbed on top of Harry straddling his lap. He began to kiss Harry ignoring the awful alcohol taste and breath and began grinding against him attempting to turn him on as fast as he could smiling when he felt Harry beginning to get hard beneath his already hard cock. He started grinding harder as Harry stopped kissing him and latched his mouth into his neck and chest leaving red marks wherever he wanted.

 

"Lou..." Harry moaned as Louis began coating him with lube that he had hidden under the pillow earlier that night.

 

"C'mon babe, just fuck me already." Louis desperately begged holding himself up with his knees as he aligned his hole with Harry's cock.

 

He felt a pang on his chest when Harry tried to push him away but eventually gave up when Louis began sinking on his cock lower and lower moaning at the sensation of being filled again without a condom. Once Harry was balls deep inside of him he began rotating his hips letting out tiny moans as he kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck. He was taken completely by surprise when Harry grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards as Louis bounced up and down meeting his thrusts both of them moaning loudly knowing no one would hear them.

 

"Always...so tight for me my queen." Harry moaned relaxing and not moving at all letting Louis do all the work.

 

"J-just for you-oh fuck!" Louis moaned as Harry hit his sweet spot at the right angle over and over placing his hands on his shoulders for support.

 

"F-faster, oh god! You f-feel so good." Harry said as he bounced Louis up and down fast and hard tightening his grip around his hips.

 

"I-I need you to come, just come for me." Louis said as he rode Harry even harder and faster beginning to feel exhausted but not stopping at all.

 

Louis began to quickly reach his climax releasing his load and clenching around Harry making him spill his seed deep inside of him just like he wanted while the older man bit his shoulder hard as Louis kept riding him through his orgasm. Louis stayed still for a few minutes noticing that Harry had already passed out from the alcohol and exhaustion as he carefully pulled him out of him and as fast as he could he propped his lower half up with a few pillows covering Harry and himself with the bed sheets feeling a little bit guilty for what he had done but falling asleep immediately.

 

The next morning Louis woke up screaming when he noticed Harry watching him with his face too close to his own looking pissed off. He mumbled a tired 'hi' before he turned over to his side wanting to sleep a little bit more but apparently Harry didn't shared the same idea when he began poking him anywhere he could. He heard Harry mutter a few profanities before he felt his big hands grabbing him and forcefully turning him over again to face him.

 

"Tell me my dear 'queen', did you enjoyed yourself last night?" Harry asked glaring at Louis who stared back trying to find the right answer.

 

"Oh trust me, I did." Louis fluttered his eyelashes sitting up and wincing at the same time.

 

"Why did you do it Lou?" Harry groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

 

"You know why..." Louis mumbled shifting away from Harry before he could reach him.

 

"If you get pregnant...I'm not ready to be a dad again!" Harry snapped trying to control his anger.

 

"What's done is done Harry and there's nothing we can do about it. If I get pregnant you'll have no choice but to love this baby no matter what." Louis said getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.

 

"I feel like we're replacing her Louis, you didn't see her li-"

 

"Of course I didn't! You wanna know why? Because you were too selfish to let me see her when I begged!" Louis yelled walking out of the bathroom wearing a pair of grey sweat pants.

 

"I was trying to protect you!" Harry yelled back.

 

"From what, from my own daughter? Please, go tell that to someone who believes it. We're not replacing her Harry, I carried her for five months and I will always love her." Louis said trying not to cry.

 

"I'm just scared." Harry mumbled and Louis realised just how vulnerable he really was.

 

"Maybe this time we'll actually have her or him." Louis said walking over to Harry wrapping his arms around his shoulders thinking of how he's the one that's supposed to be scared about the possibility of being pregnant again.

 

"I hope so-what's this?" Harry asked reaching under the pillow getting the bottle of vodka out and staring at Louis trying not to laugh. "Where you planning on getting me drunk?"

 

"No?" Louis giggled.

 

"I'm not even gonna argue anymore, my head's killing me." Harry said laying back on the bed and falling asleep immediately.

 

Two weeks later Louis stood in the bathroom nervously waiting for the ten minutes to pass and once they did he shakily reached for the four pregnancy tests Danielle had provided for him lifting them up and letting the tears fall down his face freely as he stared at the four positive lines. That's how Harry found him sitting on the floor crying and holding all four tests close to him refusing to let him see them.

 

"I'm pre-pregnant." Louis cried as Harry hugged him.

 

"We won't lose him or her, I promise love." Harry whispered rubbing Louis' back trying to make him stop crying.

 

"W-we should set up an appointment with Dr. Limbocker." Louis suggested throwing the tests away and getting up to wash his hands.

 

"I'll get to that," Harry smiled giving Louis a long kiss ending it with a peck on the forehead. "I love you Lou."

 

"I love you more." Louis smiled wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest.

 

**

 

"Well, you're definitely pregnant...congratulations." Dr. Limbocker announced and Louis smiled widely while Harry smiled a little, still worried about something going wrong.

 

"This time I want you to come here for a weekly check up instead of a monthly one." She said pressing a few buttons to print a picture.

 

"Why every week now?" Harry asked nervously fearing for the worst.

 

"He's just about three weeks along, it's earlier than the last one and I also want to make sure everything's going alright." She explained.

 

"But the baby is okay, right?" Louis asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

"Perfectly healthy, now I'm gonna have you take the same prenatal vitamins as last time. Don't wear yourself out too much, try to rest more. Here's the very first picture." Dr. Limbocker explained with a tiny smile.

 

"Can we keep this between us? I want to hide this pregnancy, keep it a secret as long as I can." Louis said looking at her then at Harry.

 

"W-why do you want to do that?" Harry asked beginning to think he was starting to reject the baby.

 

"I don't want to get everyone excited and then fail them again." Louis mumbled sadly.

 

"That's all for today...I'll leave you alone." Dr. Limbocker said and got up handing Harry the ultrasound image and leaving the room.

 

"Lou..."

 

"I failed them Harry I know I did, they wanted a princess and I failed to give them one." Louis said as he wiped away the tears.

 

"You didn't, and who cares what they think because I don't and you shouldn't either. Daphne was ours not theirs, you don't owe them anything love." Harry frowned hugging Louis and rubbing his back.

 

"I just want to keep this to ourselves as long as we can and tell them when I'm at least seven months pregnant." Louis said and Harry could only nod wanting the best for his Louis and if hiding his pregnancy was the best for him then he'll do it no matter what.

 

By Louis' third almost fourth month he was already showing more than he had had with Daphne and it worried both him and Harry to no end knowing they wouldn't be able to take it if they lost their second baby. Rumors that queen Louis might be pregnant again circulated among the citizens of Cheshire and as they wondered Harry didn't confirmed nor deny his husband's state wanting nothing but to shout that he was going to be a father again. Louis' next appointment was scheduled for the next day and Louis was a nervous mess wanting an explanation as to why he was bigger, all his questions were answered immediately while his doctor performed an ultrasound.

 

"Do you want the good news or the even better news?" Dr. Limbocker asked as she smiled widely while Harry held Louis' hand.

 

"The-uh-the even better news I guess, right love?" Harry said looking at Louis for approval.

 

"The even better news. Yeah!" Louis agreed.

 

"The reason why you're bigger is because you're expecting not one baby but twins." She informed them with a wide smile.

 

Louis felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at the new information as he reached for Harry into a tight embrace, he was going to have not one but two babies and he couldn't be happier. Harry's fears only increased at the thought that if something was to go wrong he would not only lose one but two babies but he was happy nonetheless.

 

"What are the good news?" Harry asked.

 

"Since you're already twenty-one weeks along I can already tell the sex of the babies. Would you like to know?" She said looking between both of them.

 

"I want it to be a surprise." Harry said looking at Louis and begging with his eyes to agree with him.

 

"We don't want to know." Louis immediately agreed, who was he to refuse Harry something that he wanted if it made him happy.

 

Minutes later they were walking to the hospital's parking lot hand in hand as Louis tried to hide his never ending growing belly under a thick big hoodie of Harry's while the older man protectively placed the new ultrasound image on his back pocket. Just five more months and both men will have two babies in their arms, Harry secretly wished for them to be boys while Louis wanted one of each not because he wanted a baby girl to fill the empty hole in his heart that his daughter Daphne had left but because he thought it would be nice to have a little prince and princess running around the palace.

 

"I need new clothes, I can't keep wearing yours." Louis huffed as he tried to get comfortable on the passenger's seat while Harry focused on the road.

 

"What's wrong with my clothes? You look so sexy in them I just wanna fuck you so hard into the mattress with you wearing nothing but my hoodie." Harry said, his voice a little deeper with lust.

 

"Harry!" Louis gasped feeling aroused already.

 

"It's true babe, can I?" Harry asked reaching over to stroke Louis' thigh making him squeak and blush a deep red.

 

"Can you what?" Louis asked playing dumb.

 

"Fuck you with you only wearing that hoodie, nothing else." Harry explained.

 

"Holy shit pull over. Just-just fuck me right here." Louis almost moaned taking off his jeans.

 

"What? Right here?" Harry asked looking at Louis like he was out of his mind.

 

"Duh! No one will drive by and the windows are tinted, hurry up! I'm horny." Louis whined taking his own cock in his hand stroking it as Harry quickly pulled over to the side of the road and unbuttoned his jeans that were suddenly extremely tight around his area sliding them low enough to let his already hard cock out standing rigid against his stomach already leaking precum.

 

"How are we...how are we gonna do this?" Harry asked trying not to just take Louis and wreck him in the backseat.

 

"I wanna ride you." Louis said moving over and straddling Harry's lap as the king supported him by the hips then his naked bum.

 

"You're so pretty like this." Harry said massaging his bum circling a finger around his hole as Louis whined.

 

"Here, let me..." Louis said taking a small bottle of lube from a pocket in his sweat pants while Harry stared at him in complete awe. "What? I'm horny all the time and I need it in case you decide to fuck me. Don't judge me." Louis glared as he uncapped the bottle spreading it around Harry's cock.

 

"I'm-oh yeah-I'm not." Harry said, enjoying the feeling of Louis' hands on him.

 

Harry aligned himself with Louis' hole as Louis began to sink in letting tiny whines here and there while Harry completely covered both of his cheeks with his hands. Once Harry was deep inside of Louis he slowly lifted him up and lowered him again by the hips as he bucked his up meeting halfway as both men started breathing heavily. Harry reached to take Louis' cock in his hand trying to make him come faster not wanting to get caught in the act by anybody. Harry almost came when he saw Louis pulling the sleeves of his hoodie back to be able to use his hands as he thrusted faster.

 

"Oh f-fuck..." Louis moaned hiding his face on the crook of Harry's neck as he came undone right in Harry's hand with him following after slowing his thrusts down until he stopped completely lifting Louis up to pull out of him and placing him on his lap.

 

"Oh..." Louis gasped, hands flying to touch his stomach.

 

"What? Are you okay, what's wrong?" Harry asked already thinking the worst.

 

"They're moving..." Louis said looking up at Harry with tears in his eyes and Harry immediately placed his hand over it tearing up as he felt the small fluttering.

 

"Let's go home." Harry said lifting Louis up to set him back in his seat while Louis cleaned himself up and Harry his hand.

 

Pictures of the king and queen exiting the hospital with Louis in a big hoodie were released the next day with the rumor of a possible pregnancy and whether this time it was a prince or a princess on the way forcing Louis to stay inside the palace to hide it. Harry had managed to avoid the questions for weeks and after not seeing Louis outside and visiting the hospitals or retirement homes in a while the people of Cheshire only grew more convinced that he was indeed pregnant and they couldn't be happier for both royals.

 

The months passed by and Louis found himself almost nine months pregnant, extremely bloated to the point where he needed help to walk or do other things he used to do himself. At five months he had had a meltdown knowing that that was how far along he had been when he lost Daphne and Harry was even worst to the point where he refused to leave his side no matter what, it eventually ended up with Harry telling Louis why he had been the way he was and Louis completely understood.

 

Harry told him he was a ruthless bastard with absolutely no mercy for the weak, that he had continued the war with Doncaster out of revenge for what had happened to his family. He was left alone to deal with a kingdom and take a crown he never wanted because all he wanted back then was to find a man he could marry and settle down with him in a normal house away from the palace. He had to reassure Louis that he was glad he had to be crowned king because then he wouldn't have met him after Louis got all jealous at the thought of Harry marrying another man and after lots of kisses and I love you's he finally believed him.

 

He explained how much it hurt to lose his family, especially Gemma to whom he was very close to and he didn't go a day without missing her and wanting to at least see her one more time, hug her and tell her how much he loves her. He was bitter because he had no one left, had driven his friends and Mary away and because he was being forced to marry a woman to produce an heir to continue the line. He cried himself to sleep that night with his head on a pillow close to his babies while Louis sang that same song Harry had sung for him countless times every night whenever he woke up crying wanting their daughter back.

 

Now that he was almost ready to give birth at any moment he stood in Daphne's room looking around trying not to cry with one hand in his bloated belly and the other on her white crib. He had refused to let the girls get rid of everything after Harry ordered them to, if he was expecting another girl he wasn't going to use Daphne's stuff for her, he just wanted to keep them there to always know that she could've been almost a year now if she hadn't left them. They of course had prepared a new jungle theme nursery for the new babies where everything was unisex, it worried him that Harry and him hadn't picked names yet since Harry wanted to wait until they were born.

 

Louis had managed to hide his pregnancy always being extra careful when going to his check ups and Zayn, Niall, and Liam were always willing to go out to get him whatever he was craving no matter what time it was. Of course the people were convinced more than ever that he was expecting but tried to keep it to themselves after their king had gotten completely annoyed when people kept asking. He moved to try and waddle out of there when a sharp contraction similar to the last ones hit him making it impossible for him to move.

 

"Not now...HARRY!!" Louis screamed trying to breathe and felt a little bit better when Harry ran into the room.

 

"What's goi-oh shit!" Harry said quickly picking Louis up yelling at Eleanor to get his stuff while he rushed Louis to the car.

 

Since the car just happened to be all the way close to the gates and it was a busy day outside people immediately noticed their king carrying his very pregnant husband towards the car followed by a very nervous and shy girl carrying a bag who quickly got in the backseat with Louis. The people outside immediately moved out of the way to let the car go through whispering about how they had been right all along and their queen was about to give birth to the prince or princess next in line for the throne.

 

As soon as they got to the hospital Harry immediately helped a screaming Louis out who kept screaming profanities and insults at him for getting him in that situation while Eleanor tried to keep up with Harry's long steps. Dr. Limbocker immediately ushered every body to get everything ready while she handed Harry blue scrubs and told him to follow her. Soon enough they were ready to cut Louis open again but this time his babies were okay, he was awake and Harry was there for him.

 

"Okay...we're about to take out baby A, Louis you're gonna feel a bit of pressure and tugging." She explained while Louis directed his gaze towards Harry as he watched with wide eyes what was going on.

 

"Baby A is...a boy." Dr. Limbocker said and Harry burst into tears when he heard the sharp loud cries filling the room.

 

"Is-is he okay?" Harry asked as he observed with adoration his tiny beautiful baby boy covered in blood and nasty stuff but beautiful nonetheless. The doctor gave him to a nurse who cleaned him up a bit and immediately placed him in Louis' chest wrapped in a soft light yellow blanket.

 

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy." Louis whispered kissing his tiny forehead while Harry carefully caressed his cheek with one of his fingers.

 

"Baby B is a girl," the doctor said as another cry not as loud as their son's filled the room and Louis couldn't help but cry as he held his baby boy closer to him.

 

Soon a smaller baby wrapped in a white blanket was placed on his chest and he immediately wrapped his arm around her holding her tight. Harry uncovered his babies heads to reveal a head full of tiny wisps of dark brown hair that no doubt would turn into curls, he began to cry when he noticed both of them had the same features as Daphne; Louis' nose and his own lips and all he had to do was wait and see what color were their eyes.

 

"You can hold them." Louis said looking at Harry offering him the tiny babies and Harry immediately took them holding them close never wanting to let go, he had a family, he had two small babies that depended on him and Louis and he swore to always protect them no matter what.

 

"Can we name her Elizabeth Gemma?" Harry asked smiling down at her.

 

"Of course, I like the names. How are we gonna name him?" Louis asked.

 

"He...He looks like a William." Harry said turning to look at Louis with a hopeful face and pouty lips.

 

"He looks like an Edward." Louis argued.

 

"William Edward?" Harry said.

 

"I like Edward William...please." Louis begged.

 

"Then Edward William it is, you like your name baby boy?" Harry cooed down at him and smiled wider when the baby squirmed and squeaked. "He said yes." Harry smiled at Louis.

 

"Mhm." Louis laughed wincing a bit when his new stitches hurt.

 

A few days later Louis and the babies were ready to leave the hospital and as he exited the hospital in a wheelchair pushed by Harry while Perrie and Danielle had the babies in their car seats with Liam and Zayn hovering over them and Niall carrying his bag he noticed a few people waiting for them with big smiles and after smiling and waving back they all got in two different cars and drove off to the palace. As soon as he got home he was taken to his room by Harry with both girls following behind and leaving after giving the babies to both parents.

 

"Hi Lizzy..." Louis cooed at the squirming baby who couldn't seem to focus her bright green eyes on anything. A day after they had been born they had opened their eyes for the very first time revealing a pair of green eyes and bright blue ones that belonged to little Edward.

 

"I think we should introduce them love, I wanna show them off." Harry said taking a seat next to Louis on the bed holding a sleeping baby boy in his arms.

 

"Whenever you want to." Louis said giving Harry a kiss. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Harry smiled.

 

Both Harry and Louis decided to show their babies to their people when they were taking a walk in their garden and a few days later there was a picture of all four of them in the newspapers and tv presenting them as the prince and princess Edward William and Elizabeth Gemma. Questions of who would take the throne next were asked but Harry had let them know that since Edward was the oldest he was next in line while Elizabeth would probably take the throne in Doncaster since Lottie's kids had the Spanish throne and King Tomlinson had decided that Elizabeth was to become Doncaster's new queen once he passed away.

 

Harry and Louis observed their sleeping babies as Harry couldn't help but be more than thankful for having a beautiful husband and two beautiful children who he loved with all his heart. He had been through a lot to get where he was, holding his husband's hand and whispering I love you's with lingering sweet kisses full of love that he never thought he would be giving and receiving. For almost six years he thought he would die alone or married to a woman he didn't love just for his kingdom's sake but now that he had everything he's ever wanted he knew Gemma had been right all along when she told him he would find his way and find a man who would truly love him and be happy.

 

And as the years passed and his children grew up to be two cheerful four year olds he knew he would always have someone who loved him like he and Louis loved them, he had Louis who would always love him and be there for him while they whispered comforting words to each other as they cuddled in bed never wanting to let go. His eyes held that bright shine again, he smiled and laughed. He was happy again.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys liked it? Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1327.photobucket.com/user/JJM4587/media/PicsArt_1380378918120_zpsb80643a4.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> Just a visual. ^^


End file.
